La rosa de Britannia: Los caballeros de gema
by Kazuki vi Britannia SL
Summary: Suzaku y Lelouch vivieron su historia de amor, se divirtieron con las locuras de sus amigos, sufrieron por su amor enfrentándose a muchos desafíos hasta alcanzar la máxima felicidad. Han pasado 19 felices años. Ahora les tocará a sus hijos seguir su legado. ¿Cómo serán en su faceta de padres? ¿Qué nuevos enemigos tendrán? ¿Habrá nuevos romances? ¿Secretos? ¿La historia se repetirá?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras. Les envío un cordial saludo. Este fic secuela es para todas aquellas personitas que tenían ganas por leer lo que pasó después de que la rosa de Britannia finalizó. Como es de primera plana, los personajes no me pertenecen: excepto a los nuevos, esos si están sacados de mi fumada cabecita xD.**_

_**Les dejo el primer cap dedicado a todas aquellas personitas que me leen. Espero que este nuevo tenga el maravilloso éxito que logró la rosa de Britannia. No olviden dejar sus preciosos reviews mis lectoras :D. que tengan un bonito inicio de semana.**_

* * *

**19 años de felicidad**

* * *

Que día tan hermosos era hoy: las aves cantaban felices en las copas de los árboles, el viento soplaba las hojas de estos mismos, el sol brillaba en el magnífico cielo y yo estoy aquí en mi despacho ahogado en papeles y más papeles. ¡Como odio el papeleo! ¡Lo odio!

—Suzaku-kun, deja de torturarte y ve donde tu esposo e hijos. De seguro se están divirtiendo mucho más que tú.

Miré con los ojos achicados a V.V-san el cual revoloteaba arriba de mí mirándome de manera divertida, como si le hiciera mucha gracia que yo me torturara con esos papeles.

—Tengo que terminar estos papeles, V.V-san- le agité los papeles en el aire- no puedo salir a menos que…

De la nada, y con un chasquido de dedos por parte de cierto espíritu glotón, los papeles que tenía que hacer estaban ya hechos.

—Listo. Ahora vamos que Lelouch y los demás esperan por nosotros.

A empujones, V.V-san me sacó del despacho y en menos de lo que me imagino estaba ya montado en un caballo en dirección hacia el espejo de Hikari en compañía de V.V-san. Suspiré sonriendo y pensando en cómo mi vida había cambiado en estos 19 años. Si, han pasado ya 19 años.

Muchas cosas han pasado en este tiempo: para empezar, Britannia y Japón se habían consolidado como dos naciones hermanas manteniendo ambos imperios en paz y armonía. Mi imperio junto a Lelouch ha sido satisfactorio logrando gran admiración y devoción por parte de nuestro pueblo.

—Se han estado divirtiendo mucho sin nosotros.

Rió el eternamente joven espíritu al llegar ambos al espejo de Hikari y ver la escena tan fresca.

Bueno, hable del ámbito general y ahora hablaré del familiar: Lelouch y yo, en estos maravillosos 19 años de matrimonio, habíamos procreado en total nueve hijos, nueve magníficos hijos. Aunque Gino decía que Lelouch y yo parecíamos conejos, a mí me valía y Lelouch hacia un buen uso del Geass cada vez que lo decía.

—¡To-san por fin se libró del papeleo!

Exclamó mi hijo mayor, Haruki, mientras daba un salto y caía perfectamente en el agua. Haruki es prácticamente idéntico a mí solo que sus ojos son de un verde esmeralda más claro al igual que su cabello es más claro.

—Ahora ya estas con nosotros, to-san, eres el único que faltaba.

Sonrió mi otro hijo mayor, Sorato, en lo que se deshacía de su toalla para entrar al agua. Mi hijo es igualito a su otro padre, mi amado Lelouch, a diferencia que el cabello de Sorato es más largo teniéndolo hasta la cintura y sus ojos son más oscuros.

—To-san, únetenos pronto, estamos por jugar.

Habló mi siguiente hijo, Kazumi*, un doncel de 18 años de edad. La combinación perfecta entre Lelouch y yo. Kazumi es alto y delgado, de cabello castaño medio teniendo la mitad en capas cortas y en direcciones distintas, y la otra mitad es lisa y sujeta en una coleta baja hasta los tobillos; su piel es nívea y sus ojos son violetas zafiros, como los de su difunta abuela Marianne.

—Perdiste la apuesta Gino oji-san, debes pagarnos.

—Apostamos a que V.V jii-chan te sacaba del despacho sin objeciones.

—Y Gino oji-san apostó lo contrario, ahora debe darnos su Tristán por todo un día a cada quien.

Canturrearon Ryunosuke*, Ryuta* y Ryuryu*, mis trillizos varones idénticos, respectivamente. Los tres tienen 16 años y parecen las réplicas exactas de mi suegra maligna- perdón, mi cuñado Schneizel xD-. Los tres son muy altos, tienen el cabello rubio cenizo en distintos tipos al igual que distinto color de ojos pero el mismo tono de piel: Ryunosuke tiene el cabello corto y liso en capas hacia afuera, y de ojos en color azul zafiro; Ryuta tiene el cabello corto y semi ondulado en capas hacia afuera y sus ojos son color azul turquesa; y Ryuryu tiene el cabello corto y ondulado en capas hacia afuera y sus ojos son color azul cielo.

—Ni crean eso, trio de diablillos, que ustedes son más letales que el ántrax y el FREIYA- murmuré sabiendo lo que harían y para que no lo hicieran. Son peores que Gino y Clovis.

—T-To-san, bebe algo. D-debes estar sediento.

Sonreí bajando mi mirada hacia uno de mis hijos más pequeños. El que tenía frente a mi es uno de ellos: Yusei*, el cual es doncel y tiene 9 años. Es el único que no se parece a ninguno de nosotros a excepción de la actitud: en eso se parece en todo a Lelouch. Yusei es bajito, muy bajito para su edad, y es de figura muy menudita; tiene el cabello de color rojo intenso, liso y muy largo, hasta los tobillos aunque siempre lo lleva trenzado con mechones sueltos; su piel es en exceso pálida sin pecas y sus ojos son grises perlados, aunque siempre los cubra con unas gafas.

—Gracias, cielo, de verdad estoy sediento- Agradecí a mi pequeño pelirrojo el cual me daba un vaso con limonada el cual lo bebí en segundos. Después busqué a Lelouch con la mirada pero no lo encontré.

—Si buscas a to-chan no lo encontrarás aquí: fue a buscar unas bayas junto a Kanon oji-chan, C.C-san y Kyoka-chan.

Mi siguiente hijo menor, el cual se paró a mi lado, respondió a mi pregunta no formulada. Takuto*, mi otro hijo varón, tiene 6 años. Es más alto que Yusei a pesar de ser menor que él, y también de constitución delgada; tiene el cabello de un tono violeta oscuro, corto y semi ondulado en puntas hacia afuera; su piel es blanca y sus ojos son de una tonalidad rosada muy clara.

—¡To-san! ¡To-san!

Una motita rosada pasó corriendo hasta mí y la agarré antes de que se cayera. Dicha motita rosa es mi hijo más pequeño: Kyoka*, mi pequeño hijo doncel, el cual tiene 3 años. Kyoka es muy bajito, apenas me llega a las rodillas y muy menudito; tiene el cabello de un singular rosa, como el de mi cuñada Euphy, corto y en mechones ondulados; su piel es muy nívea y sus ojos son color topacio.

—¡Kyoka! ¡Kyoka! ¡No corras!

Bajé a mi pequeño hijo para tomar en mis brazos a mi esposo el cual venia acelerado con C.C-san y Kanon-san detrás de él.

—Lelouch, no debes correr- le regañé acariciando su pancita de seis meses la cual albergaba a nuestro último hijo- será mejor que vayas a descansar.

—Estoy bien, Suzaku, él bebe y yo estamos bien. Solo queríamos unas bayas- no me resistí a la tentación de besarlo y a la vez escuchando chillidos extasiados y expresiones de iugh- esto por parte de mis hijos xD-.

—To-san, no hagan esto delante de los niños- Kazumi entrecerró sus ojos tapándole la mirada a Yusei, su hermano más sobreprotegido.

—Cierto, Suzu-chan, no quieras pervertir a los peques- Gino rió mientras perseguía a Sorato en el lago. Una mega vena salió de mi frente por lo que dijo haciéndome enfadar.

—¡Cállate Gino!- le lancé un zapato dándole de lleno y haciendo que le saliera un mega chichón en la cabeza.

* * *

Por la noche estábamos cenando en el comedor en la enorme meza redonda distribuidos de esta manera: primero yo, a mi derecha estaba Lelouch, a su lado estaba Yusei y al lado de este estaba Kazumi; a mi izquierda estaba Haruki seguido de Sorato, los trillizos, Takuto, V.V-san, C.C-san, Gino, Clovis, Anya, Kallen, Cecile-san, Lloyd, mi sensei, Ryu-chan, Kanon-san y mi Kyoka estaba en una sillita alta entre Lelouch y yo.

—En tres días tendremos una reunión con los jefes y ministros: sensei, Clovis, y Kanon-san, en representación de Schneizel hasta que vuelva, deben estar ahí- musité tomando un poco de sake y logrando el asentimiento de los que estaban presentes.

—Schneizel volverá mañana, él junto a los chicos estarán aquí por la tarde- Kanon-san sonrió bebiendo un poco de té: él se refería a mi suegrita maligna y los dos hijos que procrearon: Leathan e Evanthie, ambos donceles respectivamente, para el pesar de las pobres criaturas.

—Cuñadito, en vista de esto quería comentarte que tengo una nueva idea para aumentar nuestro turismo- Clovis con sus ideas, chifladas pero buenas, hacían que el turismo subiera. Claro que unas eran tan extremas que no las llevaba a cabo.

—Mientras no incluyan a mis hijos como premios de algún concurso, es bien servida tu propuesta- reí de manera amenazadora haciendo que Gino mirara de manera sádica a su fiel compañero bufón al igual que Haruki y Kazumi también lo hicieron.

—¡Me ofendes cuñadito! ¡Además de que Lulu-chan me transformaría en puerquito y luego me usara como platillo principal en el banquete del baile de la próxima semana! ¡Se trata de la construcción de un museo de arte!

—Esa es una buena idea, Sorato-chan puede exponer sus cuadros al igual que Yusei y los demás niños- Kallen se sumó a la propuesta de Clovis. De estar aquí Nunnally, Cornelia y Euphy- las cuales estaban en Britannia y no tardarían en volver- apoyarían la idea de inmediato.

—Saliendo de tema, Toudou jii-chan, ¿No vamos a entrenar verdad?- Habló alegremente Haruki con un fondo brillante y una sonrisa deslumbrante. Pero eso a mí sensei no le importó.

—Por supuesto que lo tendrán: especialmente tú, Haruki, debes perfeccionar el manejo de los sables. Sino lo haces, no irás al festival de primavera con Ryu-chan.

—Animo, Haru-kun, yo sé que puedes- le animó Ryu-chan sonriéndole tiernamente y haciendo que Haruki se pusiera de un tono rojo escarlata.

—Yo solo debo entrenar el tiro con el arco, Gino oji-san, ¿Puedes ayudarme?- musitó tímidamente comiendo un panecillo mientras Gino se servía más vino con un semblante más sonrojado que de costumbre.

—Por supuesto, Sorato-chan, que para eso soy tu caballero.

—Yo únicamente practicaré en el bosque, necesito manejarme dentro de ese ambiente- Kazumi, como siempre, decía lo que iba a hacer sin pedir permiso. Suspiré pasando una mano por mi cabello: Kazumi agarró el genio y las malas mañas de mi suegra del mal.

—Nosotros debemos mejorar nuestra estrategia- farfulló Ryunosuke comiéndose unas bayas que le había quitado a Ryuta y este le dio un manazo por ello.

—Más bien tú debes mejorar tu ataque, nii-san, porque la última vez Kazumi nii nos hizo trizas el solo.- y de ahí ambos comenzaron a discutir mientras Ryuryu negaba con una expresión nefasta.

—Quiero cenar en paz, ya cállense.

—T-To-san, ¿P-Puedo entrenar con los trillizos?

—¡NOOOO!

Todos en la meza gritamos por la inocente pregunta de mi pelirrojo hijo el cual se encogió por el grito que dimos. Lelouch fue el primero en reaccionar abrazándolo de lado, del único modo que podía debido a su estado.

—Yusei, manzanita, sabes que no puedes agitarte mucho y el entrenamiento de los trillizos es muy pesado y estricto- Lelouch lo apretó más contra si al ver los ojitos de mi pelirrojo bebe ponerse vidriosos y amenazando con llorar- Cielo, no llores, únicamente queremos protegerte. No quiero que te pongas mal.

Y Lelouch no mentía: desafortunadamente, Yusei heredó el asma de Lelouch así como su frágil condición. Él quería realizar entrenamientos como sus hermanos mayores pero eran demasiado extenuantes para él. La primera y última vez que lo hizo, le dio un ataque de asma tan fuerte que no le permitió moverse de la cama en tres días y que nos causó un susto muy grande a todos. Por eso, y por un suceso más oscuro, le cuidamos y sobreprotegemos tanto. Aunque no soportaba ver esa expresión tan triste en su rostro, ni en ninguno de mis hijos, pero en especial de Yusei por ser el más frágil de todos mis hijos.

—To-chan, yo llevaré a Yusei a practicar conmigo con el arco- miré espantado a Kazumi, el cual secaba las lágrimas de su hermanito, puesto que sus entrenamientos eran los más pesados y duros de los que tenían mis hijos- Si bien no es pesado el manejo del arco, yo mismo supervisaré que no se lastime.

—Bien pensado, Kazumi.

—Arigato to-san. Lo cuidaré con mi vida.

Suspiré moviendo mi cabeza y mirando a mi ángel el cual asentía complacido e indicando que volviéramos a cenar.

—Yo practicaré mi Geass con V.V-san- Takuto comió unos pocos onigiris y mirando al aludido de una manera muy intensa. V.V-san dejó de comer sus bollos de crema para tragar pesado.

—No sé qué estés maquilando en tu tétrica cabecita pero mi instinto me dice que no es nada bueno.

—Yo ayudo a to-chan a elegir la ropita de mi hermanito.

Chilló Kyoka haciendo que todos lo miráramos de una manera tierna. Debido a la llegada del nuevo bebe, Kyoka estaba muy entusiasmado y emocionado. Lelouch y yo le dejábamos ayudarlo en cositas no tan pesadas que involucraran al bebe para que no hubiese celos futuros.

—Suzaku-san, acabo de recibir un comunicado de la embajada de la nueva nación china, pidiendo una audiencia de diplomacia con usted.

Fruncí el ceño por lo dicho de Cecile-san: hace un par de años habíamos recibido el comunicado de la nueva formación de dicha nación de china pero no quería estar relacionado en eso debido a los sucesos ocurridos hace 37 años: el atentado donde murió la madre de Lelouch y donde este quedó mal para toda la vida.

—Que vengan, los espero aquí dentro de tres días… ¿V.V-san?

—Estoy de acuerdo, Suzaku-kun, prefiero tener a mi enemigo en mis garras que sobre mi cabeza.

Asentí girándome hacia Kallen y Gino los cuales asintieron de manera firme.

—Protegeremos a Lelouch-sama y a los príncipes, Suzaku-san.

—No ocurrirá nada malo, Suzu-chan, estaremos alertas.

Sabía que ellos cumplirían pero aun así no podía dejar de sentirme preocupado. Nadie atentaría contra mi familia, nadie.

—To-san, el hijo del ministro de relaciones exteriores estuvo tratando de cortejar a Sorato nii- miré enfadado a mi hijo Ryuta, el cual había hablado, y poniéndome demasiado rabioso, Sorato se puso rojo y Gino se puso ¿Molesto?

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡¿Y porque no fui informado de esto?!

—Cálmate, Suzu-chan, ya hablé yo con ese atrevido- agradecí a Gino el cual se veía muy petulante y arrogante- le dije que ni se le acerque a 20 mil kilómetros a la redonda sino quiere que le pateé el trasero con mi Tristán.

—Bien pensado, Gino, y quiero que vigilen a todos mis hijos donceles. Ese mocoso debe tener más mequetrefes que están detrás de mis hijos.

—Yo no necesito que me vigilen, me puedo cuidar yo solo- gruñó Kazumi por la idea y abrazó de manera posesiva a Yusei- Mejor yo vigilo a Yusei, había un par de ineptos que lo estaban incomodando la otra vez.

En eso mi hijo tiene razón: debido a su apariencia, Yusei es constantemente molestado pero aparece Kazumi, y haciendo uso de las malas mañas aprendidas de mi suegra del mal, los hace correr y que no vuelvan jamás.

—Yo cuido a Ryu-sempai, como su caballero no fallaré- ya hablaría después con Haruki por las leves sospechas que tenía. El aludido se puso color rojo cereza mientras cenaba y Takuto se puso serio.

—Cuidaré con mi vida a V.V-san- eso hizo que el aludido escupiera estrepitosamente su leche con miel.

—Para tu tren, mocoso, que todavía no tienes la suficiente madurez para hablar así. Además, nadie en su sano juicio se metería conmigo sino quiere morir.

—¡Yo cuido a to-chan y al bebe!

Chilló Kyoka haciéndonos reír de manera tierna por la dulzura y ternura que expedía con cada acción o palabra.

Esa es mi familia: grande, maravillosa, y por la cual daría mi vida entera.

* * *

EN OTRO LUGAR

Varias figuras, en total unas siete, estaban reunidas en un salón muy elegante de algún palacio viendo un retrato enorme de dos personas a las cuales miraban con odio y con codicia.

—Por fin, después de 19 años, podremos llevar a cabo nuestros planes: Britannia pagará muy caro por haber destruido a nuestra madre patria. Y lo haremos usando el Geass, su propia espada- la figura que había hablado miró a las restantes las cuales se postraron ante él- La clave de todo esto es la famosa rosa de Britannia pero para llegar a ella debo sobrepasar al maldito Knight of Zero. Ese miserable es un dolor de muelas para mi persona. Por eso, mientras yo hable con este, el emperador Suzaku, ustedes van a capturar a la rosa de Britannia, osea al emperador Lelouch.

—Pero majestad, el emperador Lelouch está esperando un hijo- habló uno de ellos mostrándose levemente preocupado.

—Razón por la cual no pueden dañarle a él ni a la criatura que lleva en el vientre. Deben capturarle con el mayor cuidado posible.

— ¿Y qué hay de los demás hijos del emperador?- habló otra de las figuras mostrándose más interesada en ese detalle y haciendo que la principal notara eso también.

—Nuestro objetivo principal es la rosa de Britannia… pero no estará nada mal si capturan a los príncipes. Ellos deben de ser portadores también del poder de los reyes, y mientras más usuarios del Geass tengamos, la balanza estará inclinada a nuestro favor. En tres días, caerá el imperio sagrado Britannian-japonés y el mundo estará a nuestros pies.

* * *

*Haruki: El brillo del sol

*Sorato: Ángel

*Kazumi: Paz y belleza

*Ryunosuke: El hijo del dragón

*Ryuta: Gran dragón

*Ryuryu: Dragón de batalla

*Yusei: Estrella valiente

*Takuto: Superior, prominente

*Kyoka: Felicidad

_¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo de la secuela? No olviden poner sus muy amados y esperados- por mi x3- comentarios. Nos leeremos hasta el próximo fin de semana, se me cuidan._

_En el próximo capítulo un vistazo más a fondo a la vida de nuestra linda familia además de momentos divertidos y especiales de cada uno de ellos. No se lo pierdan._

_Próximo cap: Los hijos del Knight of Zero y la Rosa de Britannia._


	2. Cap 2

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras, espero que les haya gustado mucho la secuela de la rosa de britannia. **_

_**Con dedicatoria especial para Sasunaru Lover yaoiii- chika te debo el omake de kanon y ya sabes con que mas le pongo en el proximo capitulo jjijijijiji- a pachi sensei- la cual espera muy ansiosamente la conty- y pao20- la cual le encanto y espera por mas jejej-**_

_**no me extiendo y les dejo el cap: recuerden sigan votando.**_

* * *

**Los hijos del Knight of Zero y la Rosa de Britannia**

* * *

Desperté en la mañana con los rayos del sol apenas asomándose por el balcón, y lo hice porque él bebe me pateó de manera constante hasta que consiguió levantarme. Toqué mi estómago sintiendo los movimientos constantes de mi bebe y a la vez vi a Suzaku profundamente dormido a mi lado. Sonreí acariciando sus mejillas y besándole la frente, no podía creer que ya hayan pasado 19 años.

Me levanté sin hacer mucho ruido y cuidando de no despertarlo para caminar a los balcones a respirar un poco de aire fresco y coger unas cuantas cerezas que había en el árbol de sakuras. Llené un tazón que estaba cercano para luego volver a la cama y ver que Suzaku hablaba entre sueños y abrazaba a una de las almohadas.

—No, to-san, me haces cosquillas- la "almohada" habló y pronto salió una mata de cabello rosado de entre las sábanas descubriendo así a mi pequeño Kyoka el cual solía colarse a nuestra cama poco antes del amanecer.

—¿Kyoka?- por fin Suzaku se despertó y miró hacia todos lados sin soltar a Kyoka- ¿Dónde está Lelouch?

—¡To-chan!- Kyoka al verme se soltó de los brazos de su padre para correr a mí pero en el camino se enredó con las sabanas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Tanto Suzaku y yo nos apresuramos en ir a levantarlo pero eso no evitó que soltara un chillido y después se pusiera a llorar.

—Ya, ya, bebe, no pasa nada, no llores- Suzaku lo levantó y estuvo tratando de calmarlo en lo que yo verificaba que no tuviera algún golpe mayor.

—¿To-san? ¿To-chan? ¿Qué pasó?-por la puerta se asomó Haruki luciendo somnoliento y en segundos arribó Sorato.

—Kyoka se cayó de la cama, todo está bien- les expliqué viendo que Kyoka, efectivamente, estaba más tranquilo.

—¿No se lastimó mucho?- Sorato de inmediato acudió donde su hermanito visiblemente preocupado.

—Nada que unos dulces y mimos no solucionen- Suzaku recostó a mi pequeño en la cama al igual que yo procedí a sentarme.

—Deberías estar descansando, to-chan, te veo algo agotado- del balcón salió Kazumi en su pijama y buscando algo con sus ojos.

—Él bebe me despertó, quería cerezas- bostecé involuntariamente y de pronto aparecieron los trillizos más C.C.

— ¿Hay reunión de complot y ni siquiera nos avisan?- farfulló Ryunosuke cruzándose de brazos al mismo tiempo en que Ryuta le daba un zape.

—Baka, Kyoka se cayó.- y de ahí ambos empezaron a pelearse como siempre causando que muchas venitas de molestia en Ryuryu.

—R.R-chan, no te enojes. Te saldrán arrugas- así suele llamar C.C a mi trillizo más pequeño y acariciándole el cuello logrando que su enojo disminuyera.

—Lo sé, C.C, pero a veces no se ni como los soporto.

—Los tres estuvieron dentro de mi vientre por ocho meses y cómo se comportan ahora así se comportaban estando ahí- reí comiendo unas cerezas y segundos después entró por la puerta Yusei luciendo un poco rojo y con un golpe en la frente.

—¡Yusei! ¡ ¿Qué te pasó?!- Suzaku me ganó en la carrera y examinó de pies a cabeza a mi pequeño pelirrojo- Tienes fiebre, cariño, ¿Te sientes mal?

—E-Estoy bien, t-to-san, m-me levanté de la cama y como no llevaba mis lentes me pegué en la pared.- aunque eso hizo que Suzaku se preocupara más al momento de tomarle en brazos y recostarle en la cama. Aunque noté a mi hijito más nervioso de lo normal y más con respecto cuando Suzaku le preguntó si se sentía mal.

—Manzanita, ¿Te duele algo? Dinos si te sientes mal- me acerqué a él y le acaricie los mechones de cabello que tenía sueltos. Luego la habitación se llenó de los miembros faltantes como Kanon-san, Anya-san, Kallen-san, Toudou-san, Gino-san, Clovis nii, Lloyd-san, Ryu-chan y Cecile-san.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Yusei nii? ¿Qué tienes?- Takuto se abrió paso entre todos y se subió a la cama junto a nosotros. V.V oji-san levitó hasta llegar a la cama y sentarse sobre la cabecera.

—M-Me duele mi estómago, j-justo aquí- Yusei llevó una de mis manos hasta el sitio que mencionaba y no tardé mucho en saber la causa.

—¡Se me salen todos los hombres de la habitación! ¡Repito se me salen todos los hombres de la habitación!- V.V oji-san se puso a gritar sacando a empujones a los varones que podía, entre ellos a Lloyd-san y Clovis nii.

— ¡¿Y eso porque V.V-chan?!- Gino-san berreó como niño pequeño valiéndole una mirada letal marca V.V.

—Asuntos de donceles y damas. Cosas que ustedes como hombres no entenderían.

—Ya, muévanse, que V.V-sama tiene mucha razón- al parecer Toudou-san nos entendió, después de darnos un guiño, y se llevó a los trillizos a pesar de las protestas de estos.

—Yo no me muevo de aquí sin ningún motivo- Haruki se plantó firme en el sillón poniéndose en plan necio. Miré a Ryu-chan el cual asintió y se plantó tratando de lucir firme pero fallando en el intento.

—T-Te ordeno que salgas, Haru-kun, debes obedecerme como mi caballero.

—P-pero, Ryu-sempai…- al parecer Haruki entendió después y se salió dándole un guiño a Ryu-chan. Gino estaba más necio que Haruki y se plantó en el suelo en posición india.

—A mí nadie me saca hasta que no me digan que es lo que está pasando.

—Gino, porqué mejor no vas a ver que el hijo del ministro de relaciones exteriores no ande merodeando- Suzaku me guiñó un ojo y sonreí sabiendo que era una buena broma.

—Ah, por cierto: en la noche recibí una carta del chico este, Kou-kun, para pedirnos permiso de cortejar a Sorato-chan.- Eso hizo que Gino se levantara en un santiamén y se pusiera un poco histérico. Suzaku me miró un tanto tenso pero con una mirada le indique que no dijera nada.

—Ese mocoso no entiende por las buenas, así que lo hará a las malas- Gino se marchó de inmediato, así que le indiqué a Takuto que viniera de inmediato.

—Peque, ve y vigila que Gino no haga nada estúpido. No quiero que el ministro venga reclamándome que su hijo anda todo lastimadito.

—Sí, to-chan, nos vemos al rato V.V-san.

—Ese mocoso, me da escalofríos- murmuró molesto el mencionado al ver cuando mi hijo se salió de manera sigilosa y veloz. Suzaku fue el único que no se salió.

— ¿No crees que aún es muy pequeño para esto, Suzaku?- le miré de manera nerviosa mientras revisaba a Yusei y los que estaban en la habitación se volteaban. Le sujete la mano a mi hijo ya que estaba más nervioso aún.

—Tal vez pero recuerda que me mencionaste que a ti te pasó a los ocho años, a Sorato le sucedió a los doce y a Kazumi a los once. Lo que debemos ver es que no sea tan doloroso, y lo que no me gusta es que le de fiebre.

—¿Qué le pasa a Yusei nii? ¿Qué tiene?- Kyoka se recostó al lado de Yusei y le sobó su pancita.

—Tu hermanito, Kyoka, está pasando a la etapa de la adolescencia, digamos que su cuerpo está madurando- a Suzaku le costó mucho decir eso porque no le gustaba. Reí bajito mientras vi como Suzaku caminaba tenso a la gaveta de fármacos y me daba un frasco con píldoras rojas- dale uno ahora, amor, y que guarde reposo.

—T-To-san, ¿E-Estás b-bien? ¿E-Estás m-molesto?

—No pasa nada, manzanita, lo que sucede es que a to-san no le gusta el hecho de que estés creciendo. Odia que sus bebes se vuelvan grandes- le quité unos mechones del cabello a mi pelirrojo hijo y le puse una compresa en la frente para bajar su fiebre.

—Por eso puse a Haruki y a Gino como los caballeros de Ryu-chan y de Sorato, porque confío en que los van a cuidar- miró al par de donceles mencionados haciendo que se sonrojaran de manera discreta y de paso causando una risa estruendosa en V.V oji-san, luego pasó su vista a Kazumi el cual se cruzó de brazos frunciendo el ceño- bien, Kazumi no eligió a su caballero, bueno, con el carácter y la fuerza que se carga… pero únicamente faltas tú, Yusei, y Kyoka aún es muy pequeño para que tenga un caballero.

—Será bueno que vayamos buscándole un caballero Suzaku-san- Anya sacó una lista de seguro con nombres de posibles candidatos.

—Hay nuevos chicos en las filas de la academia militar que pueden cumplir perfectamente con ello- Kallen señaló a varios de la lista la cual también incluía fotografías.

—P-Pero…- Yusei iba a hablar cuando Kazumi se paró de un salto luciendo muy decidido.

—Yo seré su caballero.

—No puedes, Kazumi, eres un doncel y no puedes comportarte de esta manera. Y también estaremos buscando un caballero para ti ya que aún no lo tienes- Suzaku le dijo dando un suspiro y viendo su ceño fruncirse de manera muy fea.

—¿No? ¿Por qué no puedo? Soy el mejor Knight en las filas del imperio: nadie, ninguno de los Knights bajo las ordenes de to-san, me ha podido vencer tanto en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo como en una batalla de Knightmare Frames. No necesito un caballero, yo puedo defenderme perfectamente.

—Se razonable, hijo, yo sé perfectamente lo fuerte que eres pero eso no evita que me sienta intranquilo- me pasé una mano por los cabellos luciendo un tanto exasperado por la terquedad de nuestro hijo.

—Eres tan terco como una mula, Kazumi, eres igual a tu abuela Marianne- negó V.V oji-san y bufando conociendo el mal carácter de mi hijo.

—Otouto, es más por un mero requisito, además a tu edad ya deberías tener uno- Sorato intentó razonar con Kazumi pero creo que no lo logró.

—Pero en tu caso, aniki, te llevas de maravilla con Gino oji-chan. Y no, no quiero tener un caballero.

—Siempre supe que Schneizel era una mala influencia para Kazumi-kun – Kanon-san se dio de topes contra la pared ya que en si la culpa de la actitud y carácter de Kazumi la tenía mi querido hermano Schneizel.

—Kazumi Kururugi Ri Britannia: en el baile de la próxima semana deberás escoger a tu caballero y no hay vuelta de hoja. No voy a soportar más tu comportamiento caprichoso ni quiero excusas ni pretextos de tu parte ¿Quedó claro?- Suzaku le dio el ultimátum a Kazumi para que le valiera una mirada marca diablo del mencionado y este saliera hecho una fiera de la habitación.

—Kazu nii- Yusei hizo amago de levantarse pero entre Kyoka, que se recostó sobre él, y yo se lo impedimos.

—Debemos dejarle solo por ahora, está muy molesto y no le gusta que le atosiguen cuando está así- suspiré acariciando mi vientre y mirando un poco molesto a Suzaku- creo que te excediste un poco con él.

—Lelouch, tú también tienes que entender que Kazumi no puede seguir así.

—Tu y yo vamos a hablar: Kanon-san, cuida de Yusei y de Kyoka por favor- el mencionado asintió- los demás también y V.V oji-san, vigila de lejos a Kazumi.

—Descuida, pequeño, no creo que esté lejos.

Asentí y tanto Suzaku y yo fuimos a la sala amatista, que era la más cercana, para hablar porque no me gustaba la actitud de Kazumi ni tampoco el modo que estaba tomando Suzaku.

—Suzaku, no me gustó del modo que le hablaste a Kazumi hace unos instantes- me senté en un sofá respirando de manera profunda porque en sí quería ir corriendo a ver a Kazumi al igual que Suzaku estaba en las mismas que yo- no tenías que ser tan duro.

—Amor, Kazumi debe comprender que ya está en una edad donde tiene que tener a alguien que le cuide y le proteja: es un príncipe, es el tercer príncipe imperial de Japón. Además es doncel y razón demás para que tenga un caballero.

—Sí, pero no debes recalcarle que es un doncel y debe ser fino y delicado como según marca la sociedad noble-eso lo dije en un tono enfadado mientras Suzaku se sentaba a mi lado y bajaba su cabeza hasta mi regazo apoyándola contra mi estómago- Porque Kazumi rompe esos estándares, bueno, hasta Sorato. Suzaku, Kazumi es muy fuerte, es nuestro hijo más fuerte pero también no deja de ser frágil. Detrás de toda esa coraza dura, está un niño tierno. Es un fiero guerrero con un corazón de pollo.

—Y por eso quiero protegerlo, Lelouch, quiero que esté protegido- susurró levantando su rostro y mirándome de manera consternada- Es mi hijo, mi pequeño, y no quiero que nadie se atreva lastimarlo.

—Y para ello debes ser firme pero gentil, Suzaku, porque si sigues en ese plan imponente y mandón lo único que lograrás es que Kazumi se aleje y te pierda la confianza.

Después de que tanto Suzaku y yo hablamos fuimos a desayunar pero no había ni rastro de Kazumi en el comedor ni en el palacio. A la hora de la comida también y en la cena ni se diga. En el comedor durante la cena los ánimos estaban por los suelos y hasta mis demás hijos estaban serios y sombríos por la ausencia de su hermano. Esto no me gustó y ya sabía yo a donde se iba cuando estaba muy molesto y no quería ser molestado. Después de terminar de cenar me paré y decidí buscar a mi hijo.

—Cecile-san, por favor ordena que arreglen la cena para Kazumi y que se la lleven a su habitación.

—Entendido, Lelouch-sama.

—Hablaré con Kazumi, ustedes vayan a sus otras actividades- los demás asintieron mientras yo me encaminaba hacia los jardines, más específicamente en el laberinto de estos. Recordé los pasos para llegar al centro porque más de una vez me perdí en el trayecto hasta que el propio Kazumi venia por mí.

Llegué al centro del laberinto el cual constaba de una fuente dentro de un estaque, varios rosales y un árbol de sakuras; donde vi a un enorme lobo echado junto al árbol de sakuras luciendo algo triste y melancólico, recostado contra su lomo estaba Kazumi aun con su expresión molesta, pero más que molesta, su expresión estaba dolida y herida. Realmente odiaba verle así, no me gustaba verle así de triste ni verlo llorar.

—To-chan.

—Oh, mi bebe, ven acá- Kazumi se levantó rápidamente para abrazarme con fuerzas, ambos nos sentamos en el suelo mientras Kazumi se aferraba y recargaba su cabeza en mi pecho. Sentí su cuerpo estremecerse por el llanto, lo único que pude hacer es enredar una de mis manos en su cabello y acariciarlo suavemente.

—T-To-chan, ¿Por qué to-san no me entiende? ¿Por qué siempre me reprime?

—Lo sé, corazón, te entiendo perfectamente pero también debes comprender un poco a tu padre- le sequé las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas- él, al igual que yo, únicamente quiere protegerte y lo más importante para él es tu bienestar.

—Pero no me gusta que me limite, no me gusta que no me deje avanzar- farfulló Kazumi apoyando más su cabeza contra mi pecho-siento que me corta la libertad, que no me deja ser yo.

—Habla con él, dile lo que sientes. Estoy seguro de que si ambos hablan esto se arregla- bese su cabeza y luego él la bajó hasta donde estaba su hermanito- Bebe-chan estuvo también preocupado por ti.

—Gracias to-chan.

—Todo sea porque tu estés bien, Kazumi, y ahora vas a cenar. No has probado bocado en todo el día y eso no me gusta.

—Ya voy, to-chan. Vamos Kuro-chan.

El enorme lobo aulló parándose para caminar al lado de mi hijo. Kuro-chan es el guardián de Geass de Kazumi y nunca lo deja solo. Es muy grande, a Kazumi le llega a la cintura, y su pelaje es gris plateado.

Salimos del laberinto y nos adentramos al palacio donde al pie de las escaleras nos esperaba Lloyd-san.

—Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-kun está en el despacho principal esperando por Kazumi-kun.

—Kazumi debe alimentarse primero, Lloyd-san, ¿Podrías decirle a Suzaku que mejor vaya a hablar con él a su alcoba?

El asintió mientras Kazumi, su lobo y yo subíamos a la alcoba del primero. Acompañé a Kazumi mientras cenaba y después se metió a su baño para darse una ducha. Mientras lo hacía, Suzaku entró a su alcoba luciendo un poco serio y tenso.

—Cambia tu cara Suzaku o lo asustarás. Y ni se te ocurra volver a regañarlo.

— ¿Acaso me crees un ogro, Lelouch?

—Pues por tu cara eso parece- Suzaku me miró estupefacto y yo solo le besé la mejilla-se más comprensivo con nuestro hijo, y escúchale. Iré mientras a ver a Yusei, y de paso le daré sus medicinas.

Salí de la habitación de Kazumi para encaminarme a la habitación de mi manzanita pero en el camino escuché ruidos provenir de la habitación de los trillizos. Suspiré de manera cansada y fui de inmediato ahí. Al abrir la puerta me topé con una escena típica entre ellos tres: Ryunosuke peleándose con Ryuta en el suelo y Ryuryu tratando de separarlos dándoles almohadazos.

—¡¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí?!

Escuché como algo se rompía y volteé a ver uno de los jarrones el cual fue derribado por la pelea de Yami y Gurē, los dos cocodrilos guardianes de los dos que se estaban peleando-Yami es el de Ryunosuke y su coloración es negra mientras que la de Gurē es grisácea. Lo curioso del caso era que mientras los dos enormes lagartos peleaban, un tercero, el cual era Shiro- el cocodrilo de Ryuryu de coloración blanca-, trataba de evitarlo. Que caso, cada cosa se parece a su dueño.

—¿Me quieren explicar que es lo que sucede aquí?

Me crucé de brazos mientras me sentaba en uno de los sillones de la alcoba mientras esperaba una explicación de esto. Los trillizos tuvieron la decencia de lucir avergonzados y de incluso gemir como cachorritos regañados. Hasta los lagartos incluso.

—Es que Ryunosuke estaba dándome mucha lata debido a que no pude invitar a salir a Akane-chan, ya que ella le hizo caso a él como todas las demás- farfulló Ryuta mirando de manera fea al mencionado. Vaya, todo por un lio de faldas.

—Yo te dije que ella no es para ti, ya deberías estar resignado.

—Basta ya, Ryunosuke, no puedo creer que por una chica lleguen a pelearse de esta manera. Son hermanos, por favor, además de ser idénticos.- les miré de manera molesta, la verdad de esto no estaba enterado.

—Tienes que poner un alto, to-chan, creí que ambos usarían el Geass para pelearse- Ryuryu únicamente se salió de la habitación con su guardián siguiéndole detrás y antes de irse les dio un zape a sus dos hermanos.

—Voy a hablar severamente con ustedes dos, saben perfectamente que el Geass de cada uno es demasiado letal y muy peligroso. Vayan a sus respectivas alcobas y reflexionen su comportamiento: ya que amenazaron con usar el Geass, les hago la misma advertencia.

Los dos se pusieron blancos y de inmediato se marcharon a sus alcobas. Ya mañana hablaría con ellos por su comportamiento. No me gustaba que mis hijos se pelearan entre si y menos por una mujer. Ya averiguaría quien es la susodicha ya que no me gustaba para nada. Pero bueno, me encaminé hacia la habitación de Yusei donde estaba sentado en su cama y comiendo unas cuantas frambuesas en compañía de Matt-chan, su búho guardián, el cual es un búho real blanco de un tamaño algo grande. Es tan grande que puede llevar a Yusei sobre su lomo y volar a grandes distancias.

—¿Cómo te sientes Yusei?

—Estoy mejor, to-chan, ya me siento mucho mejor- Yusei sonrió de manera cansada mientras yo me encaminé a revisar que no tuviese fiebre- solo estoy algo cansado.

—Y debes de estarlo, esto es sumamente agotador. Debes tomarte tus medicinas- abrí su gaveta del mueble y le di dos píldoras que tragó con pesar- sé que no te gustan, a mí tampoco.

—T-To-chan, de verdad que no quiero un caballero- mi pequeño se aferró a mí poniéndose muy nervioso y más porque yo sabía la razón- no quiero uno, por favor.

—Mi vida, no tengas miedo. Nadie se atreverá a lastimarte ni a incomodarte, y aquel que lo haga, le dejaré muy en claro la razón por la cual tu padre se asusta mucho cuando me ve enojado.- deshice su cabello para luego desenredárselo con suavidad y volverlo a trenzar.

—No me gusta que me molesten, pero es porque no me parezco a ustedes ni a mis hermanos- levanté su carita la cual se veía muy triste- no tengo amigos y siempre me hacen a un lado.

Eso si era cierto: a Yusei le discriminaban por el hecho de no parecerse a nosotros y siempre eso lo tenía muy triste. En una ocasión, cuando asistía al colegio, unas niñas lo molestaron diciéndole cosas muy hirientes. No pude vengarme de ellas por ser unas niñas, pero V.V oji-san si lo hizo y las dejó traumadas de por vida e incluso amenazó a los cuatro vientos que a cualquiera que se atreviera a lastimar a Yusei, les echaría una maldición. Por una parte estuvo divertida su venganza ya que se vistió de niña en el colegio y a las niñas las hizo tener delirios mentales.

—Solo porque seas diferente no quiere decir que seas menos que ellos. Tú no les hagas mucho caso, bebe, solo te tienen envidia. Eres muy bonito. Sé que muchos de los knights se están peleando por ser tu caballero. Mañana cuando termines tus deberes me acompañaras a la academia militar para evaluar a los Knights y elijas al adecuado.

—Está bien, to-chan.

Le acomodé los edredones y le quité sus lentes para dejarlos en su mueble.

—Buenas noches to-chan- Yusei besó mi mejilla y luego besó mi vientre al igual que le dio una suave caricia- buenas noches, Otouto.

—Descansa manzanita. Dulces sueños.

Le besé la frente y al levantarme de la cama Matt-chan se acurrucó en ella para resguardarlo y abrigarle con sus plumas.

Sonreí y me salí al momento de apagarle las luces. Iba a mi alcoba para darme una ducha cuando vi a una motita rosa cruzar sigilosamente el pasillo contrario. Una motita rosa que ya debería estar en la cama y no andar de travieso.

Me puse en la pared sin descubrirme en el pasillo viendo la situación: Kyoka llevaba algo en sus manitas y se veía tan rojo como el cabello de Yusei. Corrió rápidamente hacia una de las puertas al final del pasillo y deslizó algo debajo de dicha puerta. Después algo se deslizó debajo de la puerta y Kyoka lo tomó para llevarlo a otra puerta donde lo deslizó debajo de esta misma puerta. Fruncí mi ceño y no pudiendo más con mi curiosidad caminé hasta donde estaba mi hijo y lo agarré literalmente con las manos en la masa.

—Kyoka Kururugi Ni Britannia, ¿Qué haces levantado a esta hora?

Mi bebe se quedó petrificado al verse descubierto y rápidamente escondió lo que traía en sus manitas.

—N-Nada to-chan, e-es que no p-puedo dormir.

—Pues vamos a que te duermas, ya es tarde y debes ir a la cama. Ve a tu habitación, jovencito, y te alcanzo en un momento. Ah, y dame lo que estas escondiendo.- Kyoka negó muy nervioso y apurado pero le calmé ates de que llorara- no te preocupes, cielo, no va a pasarte nada.

—E-Es que la carta e-es de S-Sorato nii p-para G-Gino oji-chan.

Susurró Kyoka en mi oído antes de darme la carta y de manera veloz irse a su alcoba. Me resistí a la tentación de abrir la carta y me encaminé a la alcoba de Sorato escondiendo la carta en mi túnica. Golpeé levemente la puerta y escuché un golpe sordo al otro lado. Entré de manera rápida, lo más rápido que mi vientre me lo permitía, y vi a Sorato en el suelo tratando de pararse.

—¡Sorato! ¡¿Qué te pasó?!- me acerqué tratando de ayudarlo a pararse y lo vi más rojo que de costumbre.

—E-Estoy bien, to-chan, s-se me t-torció el tobillo.

Le ayudé a llegar al sofá de su alcoba y antes de que fuese a buscar el botiquín Tora-chan, el tigre albino guardián de Sorato, me lo había traído en su hocico. Le di una caricia en agradecimiento y en respuesta obtuve un ronroneo.

—Sorato, te noto algo nervioso y tenso. ¿Sucede algo?

Sorato se mordió los labios y negó desviando su mirada. Arqueé una ceja por su comportamiento ya que me indicaba que me estaba mintiendo. No me podía engañar a mí, mi instinto me lo estaba diciendo.

—Sorato, ¿Estás ocultándome algo? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, cariño.

—T-To-chan, etto… yo, no sé cómo decírtelo…- acaricie sus temblorosas manos para darle algo de confianza luego de vendarle el tobillo pero antes de decirme algo por la puerta entró Suzaku.

—Lelouch, te busqué por todas partes.

—Sabes que voy a las habitaciones de los niños para asegurarme que se vayan a dormir- llegó hasta nosotros y me dio un beso suave- espero que la situación con Kazumi se haya arreglado.

—Sí, ya el problema está resuelto: mañana tendremos un combate amistoso. Pero ¿Qué le pasó a Sorato?

—Se torció un tobillo, pero ya está mejor. Será mejor que le dejemos descansar- le guiñé un ojo a Sorato el cual asintió y después de que le diéramos el beso de las buenas noches salimos de la alcoba, pasamos por la habitación de Gino donde discretamente me agaché según porque se me había caído un pendiente de mi túnica, y al momento de buscarlo deslicé la carta por la ranura de la puerta. Llegamos a nuestra habitación donde después de darnos un baño nos acostamos en la cama enfundados en pijamas ligeras.

—Suzaku, debemos hablar muy seriamente con Ryunosuke y Ryuta: hoy se estaban peleando por una fulana hasta el punto de casi usar sus respectivos Geass.

—Lelouch, amor, son varones y esto es algo que sabemos que puede pasar- Suzaku me dio un masaje a mi espalda y después uno a mi vientre- pero en un punto tienes razón: no me gusta que se peleen por cosas ajenas a nuestra familia. Por cierto, ya acosté a Takuto, Kyoka, Kazumi y Haruki de paso.

—Iba a ir ahora pero ya fuiste tú… Suzaku, tenemos que proteger a nuestros hijos. Ya sé que tanto Haruki como Sorato, Kazumi y los trillizos están grandes aún estoy preocupado por Yusei, Takuto y Kyoka.

—Y no se te olvide este pequeñín- susurró acariciando mi vientre y haciendo que el bebe pateara con fuerzas- No tienes que angustiarte, Lelouch, no le hace nada bien a nuestro bebe ni a ti. Hay más de quinientos Knights protegiendo el palacio y están mi escuadrón de caballeros. Además de que estamos V.V-san, C.C-san, mi sensei y yo, no voy a permitir que nadie se atreva a hacerles daño. Ni a ti ni a nuestros hijos.

—A veces olvido el Geass que desarrollaste, mi Knight, y la fama por el mismo.

—Todo aquel que se atreva a tocar a mi rosa de Britannia ya mis hijos puede darse por muerto.

Me refugie en su pecho buscando algo de alivio para esa angustia que atormentaba mi corazón. Era una sensación de miedo, como si algo malo fuese a suceder. Pero a la vez que tenía esa sensación de miedo, otra se adentraba en mí, como si lo que fuese a pasar tuviera un giro drástico. Sea lo que sea, lo que fuese a pasar, iba a cambiar nuestras vidas para siempre.

* * *

EN LA BASE MILITAR A LAS FRONTERAS DE JAPÓN

De una enorme nave venían bajando las siete misteriosas figuras cubiertas con capas oscuras y con varios soldados detrás de ellos. Una de las figuras les dio órdenes a estos mientras obedecían sin replicar como si fuesen muñecas sin voluntad.

—Es lindo admirar algo que pronto va a ser destruido.

—Bonito sitio pero debe ser aniquilado.

—¿No hay manera de que logremos esto sin tener que lastimar a otros?- una de las figuras se lamentó mientras aferraba su mano a su sable.

—Lo lamento, pero es la única manera- dijo la figura que dirigía esto mientras caminaba hacia el auto que los llevaría a su destino.

—No seas sentimentalista, mocoso, estamos aquí por venganza. Yo personalmente podré vengarme del maldito Knight of Zero, el bastardo se arrepentirá de tener en su poder a la rosa de Britannia y usarla para su propio beneficio.

—Veremos la caída del imperio del Knight of Zero en primera fila. El juego apenas inicia.

* * *

—¿Con que esas tenemos, eh? Lo siento, pero a mí nadie me torea, en especial mis propias piezas del juego. Es hora de que el destino haga su jugada también y las piezas del ajedrez se muevan a sus designios. Esta historia dará un giro drástico a partir de ahora.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden sus amados comentarios y nos leemos hasta el próximo fin de semana mis queridos lectores.

En el próximo capítulo la tranquilidad de la familia Kururugi-Britannia se verá invadida por los misteriosos visitantes además de que momentos de tensión y acción estarán presentes. No se lo pierdan. Adivinen quien dice la frase al final del cap :D

Próximo capítulo: _**La invasión al palacio parte 1: la traición de la nueva federación china**_.


	3. Cap 3

Hola hola mis queridas lectoras. Me disculpo por no poder actualizar pero me agarró la depre y no pude. Les Agradezco mucho sus reviews y prometo actualizar mas seguido. El cap va dedicado a Sasunaru Lover yaoii y pao20 por ponerme un bonito review. ¿Donde estan mis demas fans? no me extiendo como verdolaga ahi nos vamossssssssssssssss

* * *

**La invasión al palacio parte 1: la traición de la nueva federación china**

* * *

Había algo que no me gustaba en todo esto, no sé por qué pero me sentía muy intranquilo. Incluso mi bebe se mostraba así y eso me preocupaba. Durante el desayuno casi no probé bocado y únicamente me angustié más.

—Lulu oji-chan, ¿Pasa algo? Miré a mi sobrino Leathan el cual me miraba preocupado al igual que los demás. Leathan es un doncel de carácter muy dulce y tímido, tiene 17 años. Es casi tan alto como Kazumi pero un poco más delgado pero con una constitución más delgada; su cabello es rubio cenizo, ondulado y largo hasta las rodillas; su piel es en exceso nívea como la porcelana y sus ojos son de una tonalidad azul eléctrica.

—Estoy un poco intranquilo, Leathan, tengo un mal presentimiento.

—Trata de calmarte, oji-chan, no le hace nada bien al bebe. Me sonrió Evanthie, mi otro sobrino. Él es más dulce y tímido que Leathan. Evanthie es un doncel de estatura más baja que su hermano y tiene la misma complexión que él. Él tiene 15 años. Evanthie tiene el cabello castaño rojizo, liso con flecos y largo hasta la cintura, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son azul agua.

—Tienes razón, Evanthie, ¿Por qué mejor no vamos al jardín a tomar el té?

—Estoy de acuerdo con Lelouch-sama, el día está muy lindo y que mejor que la pasemos en los jardines imperiales- Kallen fue la primera en irse a la cocina llevándose a Anya y a Cecile-san para preparar un picnic.

—Será lo mejor, Lelouch, quiero que estés tranquilo y relajado- Suzaku tomó mi mano para darle un beso en el dorso poniéndome de los mil colores.- Kanon-san, le acompañan por favor, además de que Schneizel se entretendrá conmigo en la reunión. El aludido asintió al igual que sus hijos. Esto porque quien suele quedarse mucho conmigo es V.V oji-san y C.C pero ambos habían salido por distintos motivos y llegarían más tarde. De repente, Jeremiah-san entró a la estancia luciendo apurado y algo tenso.

—Suzaku-sama, Lelouch-sama, el gobernante de la nueva federación china ha arribado al palacio. Con él vienen cuatro escoltas y están en el recibidor.

—Iremos a la sala de trono y en cinco minutos los llevas ahí, Jeremiah-san, Lelouch y yo los recibiremos. Hijos- Suzaku se dirigió a nuestros hijos, los mayores estaban tensos y los menores confusos- van directo al jardín junto con Ryu-chan, Kanon-san, Leathan-kun y Evanthie-kun. Gino, junto con Kallen y Anya, los cuidas.

Cada quien se fue a su respectivo cometido de manera rápida y precisa, Suzaku y yo fuimos a la sala de tronos donde tomamos asiento en los respectivos tronos y en ningún momento Suzaku soltó mi mano. Pronto Jeremiah-san anunció la entrada de nuestros visitantes y abrió las puertas para que pasaran.

El sospechoso visitante se trataba de un joven alto, casi tan alto como Schneizel y en la misma complexión física; su cabello es rubio cenizo, muy cenizo tirándole a beige, semi ondulado y largo hasta los hombros, tiene la piel muy pálida y los ojos color aguamarina. Vestía un traje imperial con un emblema muy parecido al de Britannia.

Sus acompañantes no lucían iguales: el primero se trataba de un chico alto de cabello negro, largo y liso sujeto a una coleta alta, su piel es morena clara y sus ojos son negro como la noche; el segundo se trataba de un chico igualmente alto y no tan fornido como el otro, tiene el cabello azul oscuro, liso y largo sujeto en una coleta alta con flecos y mechones, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son azul esmeralda; los dos más bajitos lucían temerosos y tensos: el primero es un chico delgado, de cabello color azul muy oscuro, liso y en puntas disparejas hasta el cuello y una larga trenza hasta los tobillos, su piel es blanca y sus ojos son de una tonalidad azul oscura; y más pequeño era un chico un poco más delgado que el anterior, tiene el cabello castaño caramelo, liso y muy corto, su piel es muy blanca y sus ojos son rosados. Ellos lucían trajes de caballero con capas y botas largas: el primero tenía el traje azul marino, el segundo lo tenía blanco, el tercero lo tenía azul mezclilla y el ultimo azul claro.

—Suzaku-Kōtei, Lelouch-Kōtei, your majesty, permítanme presentarnos: soy Andrea Farnese, el nuevo emperador de la nueva federación china. Ellos son mis caballeros: Xing-ke- el primero se inclinó sobre su rodilla- los hermanos Shin y Akito Hyuga- el segundo y el tercero se inclinaron de igual manera- y Rollo Lamperouge- el ultimo se inclinó de manera más tímida- Es un muy grato placer estar ante su presencia.

—Andrea Farnese, comparto el mismo placer- Suzaku y yo bajamos de los tronos, y por el tono de Suzaku, él no compartía el mismo sentimiento. El extraño visitante se giró hacía mi dándome una mirada rara al igual que una sonrisa ladina y seductora.

—Lelouch-Kōtei, los rumores acerca de su juventud, belleza y encanto han resultado verdaderos: he quedado deslumbrado y muy complacido en estar ante un doncel con el porte y la belleza como usted.

—Agradezco sus halagos, Andrea-san.

El rubio extraño tomó mi mano para darle un sutil beso en el dorso pero de la nada su cabeza se vio sacudida hacia adelante y me giré para ver a Suzaku el cual se veía muy sospechoso.

—Me disculpo, Andrea-san, pero tenía una araña en la cabeza- la cara de Suzaku indicaba otra historia parte muy diferente a sus palabras, ya que casi le salta a los golpes al gobernante con la frase en su mirada de: "Suelta a mi esposo o te parto la …"

—No hay cuidado, Suzaku-Kōtei, además de que le extiendo mis felicitaciones por el nuevo príncipe heredero. Lelouch-Kōtei, el embarazo le sienta de maravilla- habló el extraño, a sabiendas de que Suzaku lo había hecho a propósito, y con lo último dicho había provocado más la ira del nombrado. – Luego de nuestra reunión, me gustaría conocer a los príncipes imperiales, estoy ansioso de conocer al encantador Sorato, que dicen los rumores, heredó la belleza de Lelouch-kotei. Aunque también está el hermoso Kazumi, el dulce Yusei y el adorable Kyoka.

—Sí, será luego de nuestra reunión-Suzaku sonrió de manera tensa y con un tic en la ceja. Traducción de lo dicho por Suzaku: "Nunca, antes te mato bastardo hijo de …".

—Me disculparán, pero me siento un poco agotado y deseo descansar-Esa fue mi frase de salida ya que realmente quería hacerlo y no tener este estrés. Vi que a la sala entraron Kallen-san y Toudou-san vistiendo sus trajes formales.

—Tienes razón, mi amor, debes de descansar aún más por nuestro hijo- Suzaku me robó un beso rápido haciendo sonrojar a los guardias más pequeños- Kallen, escolta a Lelouch a nuestra alcoba.

—Yes, your majesty.

Kallen-san me ayudó a irme no realmente a mi alcoba, sino que me llevó a los jardines donde estaban mis hijos, o la mayoría de ellos, exceptuando a Kazumi y a los trillizos. Gino estaba muy, pero muy sospechosamente cerca de Sorato mientras ambos le lanzaban unas pelotitas al tigre de mi hijo; Haruki miraba molesto a Tai-chan- su guardián el cual es un león negro de tamaño igual al tigre-, el cual ronroneaba gustoso porque Ryu-chan le cepillaba su sedosa y espesa melena; Takuto miraba serio a algún punto de la nada y con un aura triste teniendo a su lado a su guardián, un zorro rojizo enorme, y este le rodeaba con su esponjosa cola; Yusei escribía algo en su libreta de notas con las alas de su búho cubriéndolo; mis sobrinos hablaban con un apesumbrado Kanon-san y tomaban el té; mi pequeño Kyoka reía feliz dándole unos bocadillos de pez a Umi-chan, su pequeño guardián el cual era un delfín bebe, siendo cuidado por Anya y Cecile-san. Pronto, Kallen se les unió en el cuidado de mi hijo.

Me acerqué a donde estaba Kanon-san con sus hijos los cuales al verme comenzaron a servirme té y galletas.

—Lelouch oji-chan, trata de calmarte. No le hace nada bien al bebe- Leathan me extendió una taza de té mientras me sentaba con ellos.

—Gracias, Leathan, no sé porque me siento intranquilo.

—Todo estará bien, oji-chan, no te angusties- Evanthie me sonrió de manera calmada en lo que yo miraba a Kanon-san el cual bebía su té a sorbos muy lentos.

—¿Pasa algo, Kanon-san?

—Nauseas, Lelouch nii, no vuelvo a comer nueces por la noche.

Respondió de manera apesumbrada aunque no culpaba a las nueces del todo. Miré a mis hijos de manera constante por mis mismos nervios. Así que para distraerme hablé con Kanon-san y mis sobrinos, a los cuales compadecía de sobre manera debido a que Schneizel los sobreprotegía por el hecho de ser donceles. Pobres criaturas, aún tengo recuerdos frescos de los celos horrorosos y posesivamente sobreprotectores de mi hermano.

Pero había un asunto que no debía dejar inconcluso con mi hijo doncel mayor y este debía despejarme esas dudas. Me disculpe con Kanon-san y sus hijos para llamar a Sorato y este de inmediato accedió a lo que ambos nos apartamos un poco de los demás para poder hablar completamente a solas.

—Bien Sorato, tu padre no está aquí y ahora puedes hablar con confianza.

Sorato se puso de inmediato más rojo que el cabello de Yusei por mi pregusta y retorció sus manos, gesto que hacía cuando estaba muy nervioso. Suspiré sonriéndole y acariciándole su largo cabello para calmarlo y alentarle a darme una respuesta, lo que sea que le esté perturbando a Sorato tenía que ver con Gino ya que mi hijo miraba al mencionado con mucha insistencia y angustia.

—T-To-chan, h-hay algo que d-debo decirte…

Sorato se vió interrumpido por los rugidos furiosos de su tigre y del león; el zorro y el búho también se crisparon al momento en que se ponían en el centro de los jardines donde luego fueron atrapados en unas extrañas jaulas las cuales se abrieron luego de caer unas esferas negras. Gino, Kallen, Anya y Cecile-san se acercaron rápidamente a nosotros al igual que mis hijos. Esto no me estaba gustando para nada.

De pronto unas nubes de humo se dispersaron por el lugar nublando mi vista y la de los demás además de que los gritos de mis hijos resonaron por todo el lugar. Pude ver a Gino resguardar en sus brazos a Sorato mientras que Haruki hacia lo mismo con Ryu-chan. Kallen y Anya me resguardaron en lo que Cecile-san resguardaba a mis tres hijos más pequeños y Kanon-san hacia lo mismo con sus hijos. Pero en segundos, las tres caballeros de Suzaku desaparecieron de mi vista al igual que escuché sus gritos.

—¡Kallen-san! ¡Anya-san! ¡Cecile-san! Me asusté y me preocuparon más mis hijitos pero al querer ir por ellos unos brazos me sujetaron y pronto me dejaron inmovilizado.

—No se mueva, Lelouch-sama, no queremos lastimarle. Escuché una voz que me susurraba a mi oído poniéndome más tenso aún. La niebla comenzó a desaparecer de repente y la escena no podía ser más bizarra: Kallen-san, Anya-san y Cecile-san estaban amarradas de pies y manos además de estar amordazadas en el suelo; Haruki y Ryu estaban siendo amenazados al igual que Sorato y Gino; Kanon-san y sus hijos por diez guardias cada par mientras los guardias de la federación china, los otros tres restantes, nos rodeaban a mi captor y a mí. Mi hijo Yusei se veía agitado y temí por él al igual que Takuto se abrazaba de él luciendo frustrado debido a que los amenazaban y mi pequeño Kyoka lloraba asustado porque un bastardo le apuntaba con un sable. Esto no era algo que fuera inesperado.

— Así que esto ya estaba planeado, ¿Verdad? Será mejor que se rindan, si continúan con esto no saldrán vivos de esta.

—Únicamente estamos aquí por usted, Lelouch-sama, hemos venido para llevarle. Me respondió mi captor, el de cabello negro en coleta, sin soltarme y afianzando su agarre.

—Bien hecho, Xing-ke, por fín hemos capturado a la rosa de Britannia. Una risa burlona acompañada de unos aplausos se escucharon en el lugar y pronto se apareció un tipo de cabello grisáceo, corto y liso, de piel morena clara y ojos cubiertos por unos auriculares. Un maldito desgraciado que yo conocía muy bien gracias a las memorias de C.C. Mis hijos mayores fueron los primeros en reaccionar queriendo soltarse.

—¡Suelta a mi to-chan, maldito! ¡Déjalo en paz!

—Queremos llevarnos a la rosa de Britannia, Sorato ouji-sama, y no nos lo van a impedir. Me helé por las palabras de ese tipo, mucho más que mis hijos cuando escucharon ese mote: para ocultar nuestro oscuro pasado, y más por lo terrible que era, Suzaku y yo acordamos no decírselo a nuestros hijos y los demás presentes que sabían el secreto también aceptaron. Todo para protegerlos.

—¿La rosa de qué? ¿De qué habla este imbécil?- Gruñó Haruki tratando de calmar a Ryu el cual estaba histérico. Lo que me llamó la atención de todo esto, era que los guardias donceles de la federación china lucían tensos y también estaban debatiéndose en silencio.

—Muy pronto lo sabrán, mis jóvenes príncipes, porque ustedes se vienen con nosotros.

—Estás muy equivocado, Mao, a mis hijos no los tocas- Gruñí su nombre con asco- Ríndanse ahora: si Suzaku aparece los matará.

—No le tengo miedo a ese caballero maldito, me tiene muy sin cuidado sus acciones- siseó de manera macabra, este pobre idiota no sabe de la existencia del Geass asesino de Suzaku- Pero a ustedes me los llevo: ustedes poseen el Geass y es justo lo que necesitamos.

—Escúchame bien, Xing-ke, tienen que irse de aquí- susurré a mi captor creyendo que tendría la posibilidad de hacerlo razonar- Les prometo que si se marchan pacíficamente, no habrá cacería por parte nuestra para ustedes. De lo contrario, si alguno de mis hijos o yo resultamos heridos, Suzaku no se detendrá y protagonizará la peor masacre de la historia, a tal grado que la masacre orquestada por Charles Di Britannia en contra de la antigua federación china quedará reducida a nada.

—Solo cumplimos órdenes, Lelouch-sama.

—¡To-chan! ¡To-chan! Chilló Kyoka demasiado asustado corriendo en mi dirección; el alma se me fue hasta los pies al ver a uno de los soldados con intenciones de dispararle a mi bebe cuando el chico de ojos rosados soltó su sable y refugió a mi pequeño en sus brazos. Haruki trató de aprovechar eso pero rápidamente se vio interceptado.

—Si da un paso más, abriremos fuego. Debía hacer algo, esto se estaba tornando peligroso. Me vi en la posibilidad de usar el Geass cuando uno de los soldados cruzó su mirada en la mía.

—¡Xing-ke, ten cuidado! ¡No dejes que use el Geass! Únicamente sentí un duro golpe al igual que escuché una disculpa susurrada antes de que me desvaneciera.

* * *

—¡TO-CHAN!/¡LELOUCH! Gritaron todos aterrados al ver caer a Lelouch inconsciente en los brazos de su captor y no podían hacer nada por temor a que lo dañaran.

—Por fin, después de mucho tiempo, tendré mi venganza. Rió Mao como todo un demente al ver que sus planes se llevaban a cabo. Mientras los hijos de Lelouch tramaban algo para rescatarlo, Leathan vio una oportunidad de ir por ayuda pero uno de los soldados lo tomó de los cabellos impidiéndole huir para azotarlo contra el suelo y comenzar a golpearlo.

—¡Leathan!- Gritó Kanon aterrado queriendo ir donde sometían a su hijo pero en segundos salió disparado golpeándose contra uno de los muros del laberinto. Evanthie no resistió más pero no alcanzó a llegar muy lejos debido a que le dispararon en las piernas y cayó dando terribles alaridos.

—¡Kanon! ¡Evanthie!

—Ni se les ocurra tramar algo para escapar: mi Geass me permite leer todos sus pensamientos- Mao se quitó los auriculares revelando el Geass en ambos ojos y aterrando aún más a los presentes.

Yusei estaba petrificado pero llegó algún momento en que la valentía lo dominó. Había visto caer a su padre y a su tío y primos, no iba a permitir que nadie más resultase lastimado. Ya no sería aquel niño débil y frágil al cual todos sobreprotegían.

—Takuto, usa tu Geass y ve por to-san. El mencionado saltó por el susto e intercambiando miradas nerviosas con el mayor.

—No, no, no, Yusei nii, nos tienen vigilados. Es imposible.

—Eres el único que puede lograrlo. Tienes que ir por to-san, por favor, es nuestra única ayuda.

Takuto asintió necio y sin pensarlo dos veces abrió los ojos mostrando su Geass heredado en ambos ojos y en segundos su cuerpo se transformó en un pequeño halcón el cual voló de manera veloz hacia el interior del castillo por una de las ventanas del mismo.

—¡Captúrenlo! ¡No permitan que escape!

De inmediato tres soldados corrieron para capturar a Takuto por las órdenes de Mao. Yusei se dispuso a analizar la situación: sus hermanos Haruki y Sorato al igual que Gino y Ryu estaban siendo bloqueados; Kanon estaba inconsciente a metros de él; Leathan estaba siendo golpeado y Evanthie se retorcía en el suelo por las heridas que tenía; Kyoka estaba llorando asustado y abrazándose del castaño de ojos rosados que lo cuidaba y el otro chico peliazul y el otro estaban dudando; pero su to-chan estaba inconsciente en los brazos de Xing-ke sin dar indicios de despertar. Tenía la oportunidad, no mucho tiempo y energía pero era su única posibilidad de escape y ayudar a los demás

—¡închide ochii și nu deschideți!* (Cierren sus ojos y no los abran)

Gritó Yusei haciendo que sus hermanos y demás exceptuando a los obvios cerraran los ojos para que el pudiese actuar. Una vez que sus hermanos estuviesen a salvo, Yusei activó el Geass en sus irises platas atrapando a Mao y a sus demás acompañantes en el poder de su Geass. Mao, Xing-ke, Rollo, Akito y Shin se vieron en una extraña dimensión donde estaban solos y sin los hijos de Lelouch.

—¡¿Dónde están esos mocosos?! ¡¿Qué diablos es esto?!

Gritó Mao furioso caminando lentamente y pateando la nada mientras los otros estudiaban el lugar. Shin aferró su mano hacia la funda de su sable y en un rápido movimiento lo desenvainó protegiéndose de un ataque de un Knightmare Frame de su tamaño el cual apareció de la nada atacándolo. Pronto, se vieron rodeados por más de ellos los cuales los atacaban sin piedad.

—¡Mierda! ¡Estamos rodeados! Gritó Shin peleando con cinco a la vez mientras que los otros trataban de esquivar los feroces ataques de las máquinas humanoides.

—¡¿De dónde salen tantos?!

—¡No lo sé Rollo! ¡Pero si siguen saliendo mas no resistiremos!

Ha como podía, Akito se defendía y defendía a Rollo ya que este no podía pelear con tantos.

—¡¿Cómo fue que llegamos a esto?!

Xing-ke perdió uno de sus sables a manos de los humanoides mientras Mao se alejaba y pensaba en lo último que había pasado. No era un experto en el campo del Geass pero sabía que esto se trataba de una ilusión y para comprobarlo, se hirió a sí mismo en una pierna y el dolor que sintió comprobó sus sospechas: despertó de la ilusión y vio la misma escena tal y como la habían dejado antes: Xing-ke, Akito, Shin y Rollo estaban paralizados con las heridas de las ilusiones manifestándose en sus cuerpos. Vió a Yusei, el cual mantenía su Geass activado y luciendo débil y cansado, pero supo que él era el causante de la ilusión en la cual estuvo atrapado. Mao no lo pensó dos veces y desenvainó su sable para que segundos después atravesara el pecho de Yusei.

—¡Yusei!

Gritaron sus hermanos y los demás presentes al presenciar la aterradora escena. Akito, Xing-ke y Rollo, al salir de la ilusión, se quedaron aterrados por lo que vieron y Shin apretó sus puños con rabia. Mao sacó el sable con brusquedad del pecho de Yusei y provocando que este cayera al suelo en un golpe seco.

—Despídete de este mundo, maldito engendro.

Mao intentó clavar su sable en la garganta de Yusei para darle el golpe final pero en instantes el cuerpo del infante desapareció del suelo y Mao miró furioso a un rabioso Shin el cual sostenía en sus brazos a un moribundo Yusei a una distancia prudente del desquiciado tipo. Shin recostó a Yusei en el suelo presionando con ambas manos la herida profunda de su pecho mientras este estaba cada vez más pálido y débil. Shin debía hacer algo sintiendo los latidos de Yusei volverse cada vez más lentos, ya que era cuestión de minutos que el pequeño muriera.

—Resiste, pequeño, tienes que aguantar por favor. Sé que esto va a doler pero no dejaré que mueras.

No pudo evitar activar el poder en su azulina mirada, la única salvación para que el pequeño viviese.

—¡Shin! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—¡¿Cómo te atreves tú, Mao?! ¡Te atreviste a herir a un príncipe imperial, a un niño! ¡Ellos están fuera de esto!

—¡No me interesa! ¡Son engendros malditos con Geass desconocidos! ¡Es preferible que estén muertos a que nos maten!

Mao se dirigió ahora a donde estaba Kyoka siendo protegido por Rollo, el cual aferró más al pequeño a su cuerpo y Akito se interpuso en el ataque protegiendo a ambos saliendo herido en el proceso.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan! ¡Tengo miedo! ¡Quiero a mi to-chan!

—Tranquilo, ouji-sama, va a estar bien. Le protegeremos. Pronto todo acabará y estará con Lelouch-sama y sus hermanos a salvo.

—Lo siento Mao pero no dejaré que dañes al niño.

—¡Miserables traidores! ¡Morirán por esto!

Gritó Mao hiriendo más a Akito mientras este se resistía para evitar que matara a Kyoka hasta que una voz siniestra se escuchara en el lugar.

—Prepárate para morir, perro bastardo.

* * *

**SUZAKU'S POV**

* * *

Después de descubrir que todo esto era una farsa y de que Takuto llegara al despacho diciendo que estaban siendo atacados, Schneizel, mi sensei, y yo fuimos directamente a los jardines mientras Clovis y Lloyd custodiaban a Andrea el cual estaba atado y bien seguro.

La escena que vi al llegar los jardines hizo arder mi rabia: Haruki junto a Sorato, Gino y Ryu estaban siendo amenazados por varios soldados; Yusei había sido herido de gravedad en el suelo y uno de los guardias de Andrea le estaba ayudando; Kyoka chillaba asustado mientras los guardias más pequeños de Andrea le cuidaban del maldito que lo quería matar; pero mi ángel, Lelouch estaba inconsciente en los brazos del guardia mayor de Andrea y este tenía intenciones de huir.

Schneizel estaba entre aterrado y rabioso: Kanon-san estaba tirado a pocos metros del laberinto totalmente inconsciente; Leathan estaba siendo golpeado y jaloneado por un tipo y Evanthie estaba agonizando en un charco de sangre con heridas graves.

—Por fin has aparecido, Knight of Zero, vas a presenciar como tus amados tesoros mueren por mis propias manos.

Ese imbécil de Mao rio de manera desquiciada dejando a los que tenía amenazado para mirarme. El pobre estúpido ha firmado su sentencia de muerte.

—Sensei, libere a las chicas y después ayude a Schneizel a llevarse a Kanon-san y a sus hijos. Yo iré a rescatar a los míos y a Lelouch.

No me resistí y avancé de manera rápida hacia ellos. De repente tres soldados se me abalanzaron pero con movimientos rápidos me los quité de encima. Agarré a uno de ellos del cuello para ponerlo frente a mí y con sadismo activé el Geass maldito que Lelouch me había dado. El pobre desdichado chilló dando alaridos desgarradores mientras envejecía y se hacía más débil. Únicamente quedó un pobre despojo de huesos y piel que arrojé sin piedad al suelo.

—Por fin puedo ver el Geass maldito del Knight of Zero, el caballero de la muerte.

—Mi Geass me permite robar el alma y absorber la vida, literalmente, de quien yo desee- gruñí sacando mi espada y viendo como Mao trataba de retroceder- Y tú serás el siguiente en morir bajo mi mano, Mao.

—Puedo leer tus pensamientos, Knight of Zero, y ahora si te acercas más a mí, ordenaré que maten a tu amado y a tus hijos.

El muy bastardo sacó un arma y le apuntó a Lelouch de manera directa. Si alguno de nosotros nos movíamos, el maldito mataría a mi amado. Gruñí con impotencia por no poder hacer nada.

De repente, Mao salió disparado producto de una patada dada por un Knight de traje azul zafiro con detalles dorados y al igual que usaba un casco oscuro; en segundos, el mismo Knight se llevó a Lelouch de los brazos de su captor para de un salto estar frente a mí.

—Lamentamos la tardanza, pero ahora nos hacemos cargo nosotros. En segundos, mis trillizos hijos ingresaron a los jardines en compañía de V.V-san y C.C. La última desató a Kallen, Cecile-san y a Anya mientras que los demás comenzaban a actuar. Debo aclarar que V.V-san emanaba un aura tan aterradora y escalofriante que hasta sus cabellos estaban erizados.

—Suzaku, llévate a Lelouch de aquí. Llévense a los heridos y atiéndanlos, nosotros nos encargamos de estos- V.V-san se situó delante de nosotros preparándose para atacar a Mao el cual se levantaba a duras penas. Vi como Schneizel se llevaba a Kanon-san en sus brazos mientras que mi sensei se llevaba a Leathan- luego de haber pateado lejos a sus agresores- y Clovis, el cual apareció en poco tiempo, se llevó a Evanthie. Al verse liberados, Sorato corrió a socorrer a Yusei junto con Ryu mientras que Gino se encargaba de someter a Shin y Haruki se paraba junto con sus hermanos para combatir. El Knight frente a mí me cedió a Lelouch y yo lo tomé en mis brazos asegurándome que estuviera bien.

—Sus órdenes, Suzaku-Kōtei.

—Kazumi, ten cuidado- susurré conteniéndome y después exclamar de manera firme y dura- Knight of Sapphire, no les tengas piedad: acábalos.

—Yes, your majesty.

Kazumi desenvainó sus dos sables de hoja de diamante al darse la vuelta y encaminarse donde estaban el resto de sus hermanos. Rápidamente me llevé a Lelouch de ahí junto a C.C y rogando porque la tragedia no se repitiera.

* * *

OMAKE Narrado por Kanon- en especial para Sasunaru Lover yaoi la que me pedia el especial cap y a las demás que lo desearon xD-. Esto ocurre cuando ellos esperaban a Lelouch en los jardines en el cap.

* * *

Suspiré con pesar mientras cepillaba el largo cabello de Leathan, mi hijo mayor, mientras Evanthie cepillaba los suyos y Schneizel escribía algo en su fina libreta de notas y luego bufaba muy molesto.

—Schneizel, ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?

—Kanon, me han estado llegando solicitudes de varios Knights del imperio pidiéndome permiso para cortejar a Leathan.- Schneizel frunció más su ceño mientras apretaba sus puños- ya empezaron esos mequetrefes a querer pulular cerca de mi bebe.

—Schneizel, nuestro hijo ya está en la edad en la que de que sea cortejado- rodé mis ojos con pesar y mi pobre hijo mencionado se puso rojo y tembloroso- además de que necesita un caballero, y también Evanthie necesita uno.

—¡Eso nunca! ¡A mis bebes no les hace falta un caballero!

Después de su berrinche, Schneizel se fue a la junto que tenía con Suzaku-san. Terminé de peinar a Leathan y luego me entretuve en trenzar el largo cabello de Evanthie.

—To-chan, ¿To-sama siempre fue así?

—Desgraciadamente si, cariño, tu padre siempre ha sido así- suspiré por la pregunta de Leathan- y vaya que tiene un genio tan especial para proteger a los donceles.

— ¿Lo dices por Lelouch oji-chan?

—Así es, Evanthie, tu padre lo sobreprotegía cuando era pequeño así como lo hace ahora con ustedes.

Mis dos hijos intercambiaron miradas cómplices y luego se pusieron rojos como cerezas.

—T-To-chan, hace mucho tiempo que nos contaste como se conocieron to-sama y tú pero ahora queremos saber otra cosa- Evanthie se acurrucó en una de mis piernas al mismo tiempo en que Leathan lo hacía en la otra.

—Q-Queremos que nos cuentes como to-sama se te declaró. Eso me tomó con sorpresa y un tanto con cariño al recodar eso. Si bien fue un tanto triste, acabó para bien.

—Está bien, bebes, les contaré como ocurrió eso. Fue hace diecinueve años…

* * *

*FLASHBACK*

* * *

Sollocé tristemente mientras me preparaba para ir al baile donde coronarían a Lelouch-sama como nuevo emperador consorte del imperio de Japón. Terminé de arreglar mis maletas después de haberle pedido a Odisseus-sama que me trasladara al palacio de Britannia del sur, esto era lo mejor. Me era muy doloroso estar cerca de Schneizel-sama ahora. Me quité el dije que él me había regalado para mi cumpleaños en ese año, el cual era una aguamarina en forma de gota en una almohadilla de oro blanco y con una cadena fina del mismo oro, y lo dejé con la carta que le planeaba dejar a Schneizel-sama en su escritorio de su nuevo despacho. No planeaba despedirme de él en persona, me sería aún más doloroso.

—Kanon-chan, ¿Estás listo?- era la voz de Clovis-sama, el cual junto a Gino-sama serían mis acompañantes durante el baile- Lelouch nii se ha ido ya con mi flamante cuñadito luego de que Gino les frustrara su encuentro amoroso. Únicamente faltamos nosotros.

Me apresuré en esconder mis maletas debajo de la cama y también la carta junto con el dije para abrir la puerta e irme del brazo de Clovis-sama y luego del otro brazo de Gino-sama.

Durante el baile no podía evitar sentir la profunda mirada de Schneizel-sama el cual veía a su hermano queriéndolo calcinar con sus fríos ojos azules. Al abrir el baile, mientras Clovis-sama me daba una vuelta para luego entregarme a Gino-sama, sentí su mano volverse más firme y suave y al volver me descubrí en los brazos de Schneizel-sama. Me espanté al principio y quise huir pero su agarre no me lo permitió. No me quedó de otra que seguir bailando con él con el corazón latiéndome a mil y sintiéndome como si mi sueño más profundo se hiciese realidad: bailar aunque fuese por solo unos instantes con Schneizel-sama. La pieza finalizó y ahí vi la oportunidad perfecta para poder escaparme pero al parecer Schneizel-sama se dio cuenta de ello y me retuvo nuevamente.

—Acompáñame a los jardines, Kanon.

Él tomó mi brazo con suavidad y delicadeza para llevarme a los jardines, me tensé al instante y temblorosamente caminé con él sintiendo mis piernas como gelatina. Llegamos por fin a donde estaba el pequeño puente que quedaba sobre el lago. Ambos quedamos frente a frente y sin decirnos ni una sola palabra.

—Kanon, ¿Cómo está eso de que planeas irte al palacio de Britannia del sur?

Su pregunta me heló por completo, él no debería saberlo. La única persona que pudo habérselo dicho debió ser Odisseus-sama, porque Lelouch-sama estaba muy molesto con su hermano.

—Y-Yo…l-le pedí a O-Odisseus-sama que me transfiriera a Britannia del sur- respondí de manera temblorosa y bajando la mirada no soportando su intenso mirar.

— ¿Por qué razón? Dime la razón ahora- sus manos tomaron mi rostro para que con fijeza y delicadeza me hiciera mirarlo.

—D-Debo ir con Lelouch-sama…

— ¡Olvídate de Lelouch ahora! ¡No te irás de aquí hasta que me respondas! ¡¿Por qué diablos te marchas?!- sus manos dejaron mi rostro para tomar mis brazos y aplicar la fuerza suficiente para que no escapase- ¿Por qué te vas de mi lado?

—Porque le amo- sollocé con lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas y cambiando su semblante- Le amo y me duele el estar tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de usted. Le amo con todas mis fuerzas pero no puedo estar más aquí sabiendo que nunca seré correspondido. Es lo mejor, es lo mejor irme de su vida para siempre.

—No es lo mejor, Kanon, no te vayas por favor- me estrechó contra su cuerpo mientras yo no paraba de llorar- Lo siento por hacerte llorar, perdóname por hacerte sufrir de esta manera con mi jodida actitud. He sido un maldito estúpido por hacerte esto. He sido un miserable ciego que me he negado ante mis propios sentimientos por no superar mi orgullo. —

Solo déjeme ir, no me haga esto más difícil por favor, déjeme ir para siempre. Déjeme ir, por favor, no me lastime más.

—No puedo dejarte ir, Kanon, perdóname por no dejarte ir. No puedo, no puedo dejar ir a la persona que amo, no voy a dejarte escapar.

Después de eso tomó mi rostro y plantó un suave beso en mis labios, al principio quise separarme de él pero solo afianzó su agarre apegándome a él. Solo pude dejarme llevar por el momento en que estaba ahora, no pudiendo creer que mis sueños se estaban haciendo realidad.

—No te vayas de mi lado, Kanon, no me dejes. Prometo amarte y cuidarte cada día de mi vida.- rompió el beso al mismo tiempo en que se hincaba en el suelo del puente y sacaba una pequeña cajita- Cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo, lo dedicaré a hacerte feliz y a reponer todo aquello que por mi egoísmo te negué. Te conquistaré todos los días, te amaré con todas mis fuerzas y te haré sentir la criatura más feliz de toda la faz de la tierra.

—Schneizel-sama…

Vi que sacó un nuevo dije pero ahora en vez de ser una sola aguamarina, estaba también un topacio azul junto en la almohadilla. Vi que el mismo tenía uno igual en su cuello y pronto lo puso en el mío. Me arrojé a sus brazos por sus palabras sintiéndome incapaz de irme ahora y el me dio varias vueltas en el aire sin notar que estábamos en el puente y al no calcular bien ambos caímos al lago. Después de salir a la superficie, luego de que Schneizel me sostuviera entre sus brazos y nos besáramos hasta que Suzaku-san junto a Lelouch-sama llegasen por nosotros en una pequeña canoa junto a V.V-sama para sacarnos del agua.

* * *

*FIN FLASHBACK*

* * *

—Y así fue como Schneizel se me declaró.

—Nunca pensé que to-sama fuese tan lento en temas amorosos- rio quedito Leathan mientras se levantaba y servía un poco de té.

—Sí, se pasa mucho. Pero lo bueno que aprendió de sus errores- Evanthie se acurrucó más en su lugar en lo que su hermano me extendía una taza de té.

—Vaya que aprendió bien de ellos: le tomó dos años para conquistarme y enamorarme después de casarnos; luego de esos dos años naciste tú, Leathan, y otros dos años después naciste tú, Evanthie. Y luego, Schneizel agarró sus celos sobreprotectores hacia ustedes y hacia mí ya que no tuvimos hijos varones.

—To-chan, ¿No han pensado en darnos un hermanito?- la pregunta de Evanthie me sacó de coordinación poniéndome de los mil colores.

—Sí, to-chan, queremos un hermanito. Si bien queremos y adoramos a Kyoka-chan, no es lo mismo. Nosotros queremos a nuestro propio bebe.

—Que Schneizel no los oiga, lo puede malinterpretar conque ya quieren casarse y puede que le dé un infarto. Lo pensaré, yo también quiero tener un bebe. El ver a Lelouch nii preñado de su ultimo bebe me ha hecho querer también a mi tener un bebito.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? Me disculpo nuevamente por no actualizar el cap pero las circunstancias mencionadas anteriormente lo explican. No olviden poner sus hermosos reviews porfa. En el próximo cap la resolución de la invasión y lo que pasará con nuestros nuevos personajes. No se lo pierdan. **

**Próximo cap: La invasión al palacio parte 2: El contraataque de los caballeros de gema.**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola hola mis queridas lectoras ¿Como les va? Les agradezco los reviews, bueno fueron dos, pero me alegro saber que a esas dos personitas que se tomaron la molestia de les gusto mucho el cap n.n Gracias Sasunaru Lover yaoii y pao20 por dejarme un bonitooo reviewwwwwwwww. A la primera le tengo un omake sorpresa jejeje y a la segunda le prometo que en proximo cap el omake sera de como suzaku consiguio su geass. no me extiendo como verdolaga jejje ahi vamossssssssssssssss **_

* * *

**La invasión al palacio parte 2: el contraataque de los caballeros de gema**

* * *

Sabía yo que esto iba a ocurrir tarde o temprano. Sabía que si no intervenía a tiempo, las consecuencias serían terribles tal cual lo fueron hace 36 años. No iba a permitir que la misma nación que me quitó a mi amada Marianne ahora me quitara a mi pequeño Lelouch.

Luego de que C.C se fuera a con Suzaku y las mujeres para que atendieran a Lelouch y a los demás heridos, me centré únicamente en acabar con ese malnacido que ahora amenazaba a mi familia. Sabía perfectamente quien era, y como debía de acabarlo. Vi como Sorato se concentraba en ayudar a Yusei, el cual había sido el más dañado en esta situación, en lo que Gino había neutralizado al Knight que miraba con un aire entre impotente y dolido a Yusei. Lo más extraño de todo esto era que ese tipo tenía un Geass pero eso era irrelevante ahora.

Pude ver a Kyoka llorar asustado desde los brazos de uno de los Knights donceles, lo curioso es que Kyoka no parece temerles. Después el chico que lo sostenía lo bajó y le susurró unas palabras antes de que Kyoka se echara a correr a donde estaba Ryu.

— ¡Nosotros nos rendimos!- gritó mientras sostenía al otro el cual se tambaleaba de manera rápida como si fuese a caerse. De inmediato, Ryunosuke y Ryuta fueron a aprehenderlos aunque usando más fuerza de la necesaria.

—¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Ustedes dos! ¡Sólo atenlos y ya! ¡Los necesito para que pateen traseros, no para que los lastimen!- los aludidos gruñeron mientras el par doncel me miraban confusos- ¡Ryuryu, los llevas a las celdas! ¡Gino, te llevas a ese también!

—De acuerdo, V.V jii-chan, de por si mi Geass es inútil en este caso- suspiró cansado el primer mencionado tomando de manera firme a los dos prisioneros llevándoselos junto a Gino.

—V.V-chan, le echas un ojito a Sorato.

—Sí, sí, como digas. Mueve tu trasero de inmediato. Ryu- el mencionado se giró con Kyoka en brazos el cual gritaba por los dos donceles prisioneros- llévate a Kyoka al interior del palacio y les ayudas con lo que puedas.

—Entendido, V.V jii-san.

Kazumi, los trillizos y Haruki se posaron a mi lado sacando sus respectivas armas, listos para lo que fuese.

—¿Dónde me quedé? Oh, sí: Kazumi, tú te encargas de Xing-ke, es quien tenía de rehén a Lelouch- este sólo gruñó sin esperarse a nada y lanzársele al mencionado al ataque- bueno, lo bueno que pide permiso. Ryunosuke, Ryuta y Haruki, se encargan de los demás. Yo me encargo de la basura mayor.

Los tres asintieron y se lanzaron al ataque empezando así una feroz batalla. Vi a Mao pararse demasiado aturdido por la patada que le dio Kazumi para luego prestarme atención.

—¿Te divertiste, Mao? ¿Realmente pensaste que podrías lograr tu estúpida venganza?- vi que tenía su Geass activado así que me le puse a la par- Eres solo un pobre imbécil, no eres más que una rata miserable.

—No voy a dejar que un mocoso se interponga en mi camino- gruñó Mao sacando un arma y procediendo a dispararme pero con un solo chasquido de dedos detuve las balas antes de que me dieran- ¿C-Cómo? ¿Por qué no puedo usar mi Geass? ¡¿No puedo leer tu mente?!

—¿Sorprendido? No voy a dejar que un novato con un pobre remedo de Geass se atreva a siquiera tocarme un pelo- las balas cayeron al suelo mientras yo me alistaba para terminar con él- Te enseñaré que nadie se mete con mi familia, y todo aquel que lo hace no ve otro amanecer.

Sonreí de manera macabra al ver como varias estacas de hierro que salían de la tierra se clavaban en su cuerpo, sin atentar en algún punto vital, y haciendo que chillara y se retorciera dando alaridos.

—No te mataré por ahora- me acerqué a él y le di un par de golpes- primero Suzaku-kun, Schneizel y mis nietos se tienen que divertir contigo. Ahora veré que ellos acaben.

Vi las batallas de mis auto proclamados nietos los cuales se lucían haciendo uso de los entrenamientos de Toudou y míos, por supuesto.

—Esto les enseñará que nadie se mete con el imperio japonés-britannian.

Haruki sonrió de manera malévola, justo como le enseñé, al momento de usar su Geass y dejar a sus adversarios con heridas lacerantes y sin mover ni un solo musculo.

—No seas presumido, aniki, deja algo para que nos divirtamos.

Por su parte, Ryunosuke junto sus manos y abrió sus ojos con su Geass heredado en ambos al momento en que de la nada aparecían androides que comenzaban a atacar a los invasores.

—Siempre eres tan presumido, nii-chan, no tienes llenadera.

Ryuta miró de manera envidiosa a Ryunosuke justo al momento de que activó su Geass y se quedó sin moverse, provocando que los soldados enemigos comenzaran a pelearse entre ellos en contra de sus voluntades.

Pude ver a Sorato terminar de curar a Yusei y segundos después se levantó con él en brazos para dirigirse a nosotros luego de que la mayoría de los soldados ya estuviesen neutralizados o muertos.

—Yusei ya está bien, pero perdió demasiada sangre- Sorato le cedió a Yusei a Haruki ya que se estaba tambaleando por la energía que usó y de inmediato fue atrapado por Ryunosuke ya que Ryuta aún estaba ocupado- hizo uso de manera excesiva de su Geass.

—Pero al hacerlo, nos dio algo de ventaja- vi como Sorato prácticamente se desmayó haciendo que Ryunosuke soltara un chillido de susto, no tuve que contar hasta tres cuando Gino se apareció demasiado espantado y tomó a Sorato en sus brazos- Gino, cálmate. Sorato solo está agotado.

—Los mocosos ya están encerrados, no podrán escapar- suspiró acomodando en sus brazos a Sorato luego de verificar que este estuviera bien- ya he mandado a varios escuadrones para que aseguren y vigilen las fronteras.

—Perfecto, ahora solo queda que Kazumi termine. Todos miramos el enfrentamiento de Kazumi con Xing-ke puesto que aún no terminaban: ambos se daban duro y con todas sus fuerzas. Kazumi estaba demasiado rabioso, y eso lo reflejaba en sus ataques: esto debido a que hirieron a Yusei y a Lelouch. Ambos iban a la par, hasta que en un movimiento inesperado Xing-ke acorraló a Kazumi en uno de los muros. Haruki casi salta a auxiliar a Kazumi pero le detuve antes de que lo hiciera.

—No tan rápido, Haruki, esta es una estrategia de Kazumi.

Y en efecto, Kazumi abrió un poco el casco haciendo notar el Geass en sus ojos para aturdir a Xing-ke y luego fijar su mirada en un pequeño cristal que estaba en el suelo; en segundos Xing-ke se vio rodeado de decenas de Kazumis y luego este se intercambió por uno de los espejismos para derrotar a Xing-ke al quitarle los sables y dejándolo atado en segundos.

—Eso fue un sucio truco.- gruñó Xing-ke tratando de soltarse de las cadenas pero lo único que obtuvo fue una bofetada por parte de Kazumi.

—Más truco sucio fue usar a mi to-chan como rehén a sabiendas de que no puede defenderse- Kazumi se quitó su casco por completo y fulminando con la mirada a Xing-ke el cual se quedó escueto.

—Como sea, Ryunosuke: te llevas a este a las celdas- Ryunosuke, ni tardo ni perezoso, se lo llevó a rastras- Ryuryu, agarra a Ryuta ya que no tarda en caer.

Y en efecto, Ryuta cayó al igual que Sorato a lo que Ryuryu lo sostuvo y luego se lo subió a las espaldas. Luego de dejar vigilado a Mao por unos soldados, nos vimos literalmente volados hacia el interior del palacio para ver cómo estaban los otros.

* * *

**LELOUCH'S POV **

* * *

Me desperté demasiado aturdido y un poco desesperado al recordar lo que había pasado. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente. Dirigí mis manos hacia mí abultado vientre donde sentí las fuertes pataditas de mí bebe, eso me alivió un poco: él bebe estaba bien. Dirigí mí vista por toda la estancia notando en mi habitación a Suzaku, el cual daba muchas vueltas como león enjaulado, y V.V oji-san estaba haciendo lo mismo pero revoloteando justo arriba de nosotros.

—¡Lelouch!

Ambos al ver que estaba despierto se me lanzaron para hacerme todo tipo de preguntas acerca de cómo me sentía, que si estaba bien, etc.

—Me siento mejor, solo me duele un poco la cabeza. – me masajee las sienes y unas pataditas provenientes de mi bebe me hicieron tocar un punto que ignoraba- ¿Dónde están mis hijos?

Ambos se miraron cómplices y también de manera muy nerviosa, comencé a desesperarme porque no me decían nada y porque sentía que me estaban ocultando algo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué no me dicen nada? ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- empecé a elevar mi tono de voz- Suzaku, V.V oji-san, díganme que es lo que está pasando. ¿Dónde están mis hijos? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Amor, cálmate, no te alteres.

—¡Me calmo una mierda! ¡No me des el avión Suzaku!- le grité molesto y angustiado, y más por la cara que tenía- ¡Me voy a calmar hasta que me digan qué diablos está pasando!

—Lelouch, tranquilízate, que le hace muy mal a la criatura que te pongas así de histérico- me gruñó mi oji-san- con respecto a lo otro, necesitamos que estés calmado.

—Lelouch, fuimos atacados: todo fue una trampa. Afortunadamente logramos contrarrestarla a tiempo.

—Suzaku, te estas desviando del tema.

—El caso es que… hubo heridos… y entre esos heridos está Yusei…

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Mi hijo?! ¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Dónde está?! ¡Quiero verlo Suzaku! ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

Grité histérico y llorando mientras me debatía con Suzaku para que me soltara. Quería salir corriendo para estar con Yusei, quería verle de inmediato.

—¡Tranquilízate, Lelouch! ¡Tienes que calmarte!

—¡¿Cómo quieren que me calme si me entero de que Yusei está herido?! ¡¿Es que acaso no lo entienden?! ¡¿Por qué a él?! ¡¿Por qué se atrevieron a dañar a Yusei?! ¡¿Por qué se atrevieron a lastimar a mi pequeño?!

Sollocé liberando mi rabia aferrándome al pecho de Suzaku, me sentí de manera impotente por no poder hacer nada por proteger a Yusei, ni a ninguno de mis hijos.

—Cálmate, mi amor, tienes que calmarte.- Suzaku me apretó más contra sí- Afortunadamente, Yusei está bien. Está fuera de peligro. Sorato pudo intervenir a tiempo.

—¿Quién lastimó a Yusei? ¿Quién fue?- susurré secando mis lágrimas y con un tono muy rabioso.

—Mao, lo hizo después de salir de la ilusión mental de Yusei.- V.V oji-san apretó los puños del coraje mostrando rabia en su mirada-Ahora está recluido en una de las celdas de máxima seguridad del palacio.

—Quiero ver a mi bebito, quiero verlo, quiero ver a mis hijos.

—Lo verás en un ratito más, mi amor, primero debes calmarte. Haruki está cuidándole junto a Takuto y Kyoka; Gino está cuidando de Sorato luego de que este se agotara por completo y Ryunosuke y Ryuryu cuidan a Ryuta. Están agotados por el uso del Geass.

—Mencionaron que hubo más heridos. ¿Quiénes son?- murmuré preocupado y a la vez aliviado de saber que Yusei estaba bien.

—Kanon-kun y sus hijos: golpearon a Kanon-kun y a Leathan-kun mientras que a Evanthie-kun le dispararon- me quedé helado y por demás más espantado por las noticias dichas- También están fuera de peligro, C.C y yo pudimos intervenir justo a tiempo.

—Kanon-san está esperando un bebe, amor. Afortunadamente no lo perdió.

Me sentí aliviado por saberlo, aunque sea tuve una buena noticia en todo esto. V.V oji-san fue a traer a mis hijos mientras yo me quedé con Suzaku.

—¿Qué va a pasar ahora, Suzaku? No podemos seguir con esto.

—Lo sé, Lelouch, no me quedaré sin hacer nada. Por lo pronto, Andrea Farnese y sus guardias están presos en una de las celdas del palacio en espera de una sentencia. Su juicio será en un par de horas más y ahí se deliberará lo que haré con ellos. A Mao le haré saber que nadie se atreve a dañarte ni a mis hijos y vive para contarlo.

—¡TO-CHAN!

La puerta se vio abierta de manera violenta y por ella entraron mis hijos corriendo para abrazarme con muchas fuerzas y con mucho cuidado a la vez. Vi a Sorato lucir más tranquilo, aunque este venía en los brazos de Gino y Ryuta estaba en la espalda de Ryuryu.

—¡Mis niños! ¡Mis bebes! No pude evitar llorar cuando me abrazaron, sentir que estuve a punto de perderlos. Gino ayudó a llegar a Sorato hasta la cama para que me pudiera abrazar. Aunque me sentí algo vacío al no ver a mi pequeño pelirrojo entre ellos, y en cierto modo ya me estaba preocupando.

—¿Dónde está Yusei? ¿Dónde está mi manzanita?

—Yusei está demasiado agotado. Usó de manera descontrolada el Geass que ha heredado y V.V-san dice que dormirá por tres días- susurró apesumbrado Suzaku tomando mi mano, una vez que mis hijos dejaron de abrazarme, haciendo que me quedara angustiado.

—¿P-Por qué?

—Lelouch, Yusei usó mucho su poder. Lo usó a tal grado que comprometió hasta su propia vida al crear una ilusión mental tan poderosa que ni los Geass de tus hijos y mío pudiesen haberle hecho frente. – V.V oji-san se masajeó los brazos temblando considerablemente- Pero falló debido a su enfermedad y fue cuando Mao se aprovechó. Aun así, sigue siendo un Geass mortalmente peligroso, tan fatal como tu poder y el Geass maldito de Suzaku.

—Llévenme con Yusei, quiero estar con mi manzanita.

—Lo mejor será que traigan a Yusei y que esté en esta habitación: no me fio de que esté en la suya- Suzaku se levantó y se encaminó hacia donde estaba Yusei mientras los niños se quedaban un tanto tensos. Pronto, Suzaku entró con mi pequeño pelirrojo en brazos y lo dejó con mucho cuidado en la cama, a mi lado.

—Mi bebe, mi hermosa manzanita.

Acaricié sus muy pálidas mejillas y sus finos cabellos; mi pequeño lucía tan pálido y laxo que parecía estar muerto. Me vi en la manera de acomodarle entre mis brazos de modo que a mi vientre no le incomodara, y así lo sostuve sin soltarle de mis brazos.

—Suzu-chan, debemos arreglar los detalles: el juicio va a comenzar ahora.

—Sí, Gino. – Suzaku se giró hacia nosotros después de levantarse de la cama- Lelouch, quédense aquí y no se muevan. V.V-san, cuídeles por mí.

—No tengas pendiente, Suzaku-kun.

Vimos salir a ambos varones mientras la habitación quedaba en un seco silencio. V.V oji-san, una vez que salió Suzaku, se paró y cerró la puerta.

—C.C, ve hacia la sala de juicios y espía que es lo que está pasando ahí.

—Enseguida, V.V-sama, de paso ayudaré a los prisioneros.

La aludida se convirtió en una pequeña ave la cual voló a la dirección mencionada mientras los demás se quedaban confusos.

—Ahora sí, hablemos sin la necesidad de estar haciendo mascaras.

—Así es, Lelouch, digamos que no podemos permitir que esos prisioneros sean ejecutados- suspiró V.V oji-san haciendo que mis hijos respingaran por sus palabras, todos a excepción de Kyoka.

—Pero jii-chan, merecen ser ejecutados por lo que hicieron: lastimaron a to-chan, a Yusei nii, a Kanon oji-chan y a Leathan onii y Evanthie nii- gruñó Ryuta cruzándose de brazos pero el único que se puso más rabioso todavía fue Kazumi.

—Ninguno de ellos lastimó a nadie, exceptuando a Xing-ke. Ese fulano dejó a Lelouch fuera de combate- se levantó el espíritu para situarse detrás de Takuto y abrazarle por la espalda al verlo tan tenso y desanimado.

—No me interesa si ellos son sentenciados o no, aunque así lo prefiero pero ¿Qué hay de ese bastardo de Mao? Ese maldito merece la muerte o algo peor.

—Te entiendo, Kazumi, y yo seré quien le dé su merecido. Mao está tan sentenciado que gastar saliva en un juicio es innecesario- V.V oji-san le despeinó los cabellos a Takuto y se dejó mimar por este para aumentar sus ánimos- el caso es que el juicio será contra el emperador de la nueva federación y sus Knights. No podemos permitirlo, hay muchos intereses de por medio.

—Honestamente no conozco al tipo pero ellos se merecen el mismo destino- Ryunosuke bufó de manera desinteresada y noté a Kyoka lucir lloroso.

—¿Qué sucede, mi motita rosa? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Acaso es por Yusei?

Sequé las lágrimas de Kyoka el cual hacia pucheritos y emitía leves gemidos.

—N-No, q-quiero ver a onii-chan, q-quiero ver a onii-chan.

—Rollo Lamperouge y Akito Hyuga ayudaron a Kyoka y de no ser por ellos, Mao hubiera alcanzado a matarlo.- las palabras del ahora calmado espíritu me sacaron de orbita: eso no lo sabía, si bien sabía que esos pequeños no eran tan malos, nunca pensé que llegarían a traicionar a los suyos.

—Lo curioso- V.V oji-san continuo luego de que pudiese zafarse del agarre de Takuto una vez que este se puso feliz de nuevo- es que Shin Hyuga haya salvado literalmente a Yusei: no solo evitó que Mao le diera el golpe de gracia, sino que usó un Geass de dominio dándole la orden de resistir y no morir.

—Estoy confuso, ¿Acaso que sus intenciones no eran llevarse a to-chan?- Ryuryu habló perezosamente sobre uno de los mullidos sofás de la alcoba.

—Eso me recuerda, ese tipo habló refiriéndose a to-chan con un sobrenombre muy raro. To-chan, ¿Por qué ese tipo se refirió a ti como la rosa de Britania y a to-san lo llamó el caballero de la muerte?- Haruki posó su verdosa mirada en mi al igual que sus hermanos.

—A su debido tiempo lo sabrán, si bien nunca previmos decírselos, no me queda otra alternativa- realmente no quería tener que decírselos nunca, era un pasado que queríamos ocultarles a toda costa.

—To-chan, ¿Por qué nos están ocultando eso? ¿De qué se trata?- Sorato no se quedó atrás en los cuestionamientos. De todos mis hijos, Sorato es el más intuitivo y es quien claramente, sospecha cuando algo va mal.

—Cuando todo esto pase, les contaremos todo. Pero ahora lo primordial es esto: lo que haremos con esos prisioneros- V.V oji-san me extendió su mano haciendo aparecer el Geass en su mirada y de igual manera le imité al tomarle la mano también- Lo dejo a tu juicio, pequeño, sé que tomarás la decisión correcta.

Cerré mis ojos dejándome invadir por la nube de imágenes que llevaban esas visiones, un sinfín y mares de distintas emociones. Todo esto tenía como protagonistas a los mencionados prisioneros, sin duda alguna sería una decisión my difícil la que había que tomar.

No me tomó mucho tiempo tomar una decisión, sin duda sería lo mejor. Además de que tenía la corazonada de que esto sería algo benéfico. Estuvimos dialogando por un par de horas acerca de lo que había de hacerse para reparar los daños causados y además de que fuimos pronto informados de que tanto Kanon-san y sus hijos estaban ya fuera de peligro pero aun debían sanar sus heridas.

La tensión volvió al momento en que C.C entró por la ventana y tomó forma humana luciendo un semblante algo nervioso.

—El juicio ya ha terminado.

— ¿Cuál fue la resolución de este, C.C? ¿Cuál es la sentencia?

Demandé de manera rápida al igual que todos esperábamos por la respuesta.

—No fue buena para ellos: Los prisioneros serán ejecutados al amanecer.

Eso me dejó bastante helado: nunca creí que les darían la pena máxima. Creí que Suzaku los mandaría al exilio perpetuo pero me equivoqué. Kyoka se soltó a llorar de manera desconsolada así que me di a la tarea de tratar de calmarle. Mis hijos mayores se quedaron escuetos y compartí una mirada rápida con V.V oji-san y C.C, debía acelerar mis planes antes de que fuese más tarde.

—C.C, junto con Kallen y Anya, traigan a los prisioneros. Tengo un as bajo la manga.

* * *

**OMAKE LELOUCH'S POV (Momento especial Gino Lelouch- no yaoi entre ellos les aclaro- más bien es Gino-Sorato- XD) **

* * *

Caminé un poco molesto y preocupado hacia la habitación de Gino, esto por pedido de Suzaku porque había visto al rubio coqueto lucir un poco apagado estos últimos días y quería saber el motivo o causa. A la vez sentí algo de pena por ir a preguntarle pero me preocupaba mucho. Así que terminé de ir lo más rápido que pude, todo lo que mi vientre de siete meses me lo permitía. Vaya que el primer embarazo es el más bonito, pero a la vez es el más agotador.

Llegué a la puerta y la golpeé levemente hasta que escuché el cotidiano "adelante". Abrí la puerta y vi a Gino estar sentado cenca de la ventana y bebiendo una ligera copa de licor.

—Pasa Lulu-chan, ¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Gino hay un asunto que quiero tratar contigo y es de extrema urgencia- me senté en el sofá frente a él haciendo que me prestara atención- quiero que me escuches.

—Adelante, Lulu-chan.

—Gino, no te conozco de toda la vida, pero he convivido contigo unos buenos meses y me he percatado de que te has comportado de una manera muy inusual. No eres el mismo chico de siempre, y ya van varias personas las que me lo dicen: Toudou-san, Suzaku y mi hermano Clovis. Algo te está pasando.

Vi su mirada tornarse un poco sombría pero más que nada, su mirada se había vuelto triste.

—Me han pasado muchas cosas, Lulu-chan, tantas cosas.

—Adelante, Gino, puedes hablar conmigo. Habla, por favor, puedo notar que quieres desahogarte.

Tomé su temblorosa mano al momento en que de la nada, en verdad de la nada, comenzó a llorar. Eso me tomó por sorpresa y no pude evitar el abrazarle.

—Oh, Gino, tranquilo. Todo estará bien.

—Lulu-chan, mi vida es un desastre. Siento que no pertenezco aquí, me siento como fuera de lugar. Como si esto no fuese mi lugar. Es como si no le hiciese falta a nadie.

—No digas eso Gino. Debe de haber una razón para que tengas esos pensamientos tan terribles.

Ambos nos sentamos en el mismo sofá, yo sin dejar de abrazarle y él sin dejar de llorar. Realmente me estaba preocupando muchísimo.

—Sabes, Lulu-chan, mi vida no fue fácil: mi padre nos abandonó a mi papa y a mí cuando yo tenía escasos días de vida. Se fue con su amante sin importarle mucho mi papa y yo. Desde pequeño vi como mi papa se desvivía por darme lo mejor, se mataba trabajando en su sastrería, no dormía ni disfrutaba de su vida de adulto, todo por cuidarme y dármelo todo. Vivíamos de manera humilde pero sin pasar necesidades, para mí lo más importante era el amor y el cariño que mi padre me profesaba.

"Hubo un tiempo en que lo notaba cada vez más cansado y enfermo, se veía pálido y ojeroso. Yo le preguntaba pero él siempre me decía que estaba bien, que no era nada serio. Hasta que lo vi desplomarse en un día lluvioso. Me asusté tanto que no sabía qué hacer, solo quería que mi papa despertara. Toudou-sensei era un amigo muy cercano de mi papa y él fue quien nos ayudó, me ayudó a llevar a mi papa a su habitación mientras a mí me mandó a ir por un médico.

"El medico vino y examinó a mi papa, pero las noticias no eran nada alentadoras: mi papa tenía una enfermedad demasiado rara, a tal grado que él ya estaba desahuciado. Su condición se agravó debido a que ignoró los síntomas y no recibió el tratamiento. Cuando se lo pregunté él únicamente me respondió que no quería verme triste y para que no me faltase nada. No podía parar de llorar al saber que iba a morir, no quería que me dejara, no quería que mi papa me dejara. Esa noche me quedé con él a su lado, abrazándome de él y diciéndole lo mucho que lo quería y lo orgulloso que estaba de él mientras él estaba abrigándome con sus finos brazos y diciéndome lo mucho que me amaba y que siempre e iba a estar conmigo. No quería que me soltara, me sentía seguro en sus brazos. Al amanecer, cuando traté de despertarle para que hiciéramos el desayuno, me di cuenta de que había muerto. El murió conmigo entre sus brazos, murió mientras dormía.

"Toudou-sensei me ayudó y ambos enterramos a mi papa en lo profundo de los bosques, el lugar que siempre frecuento, y después Toudou-sensei me llevó con él lejos debido a que empezaron los primeros disturbios de la invasión de Britannia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que la guerra se desatara con el asesinato del emperador. "A pesar de que he tenido buenos amigos y demás, siento que no tengo cabida en sus vidas: como si fuese algo estorboso. Me siento como si no le hiciera falta a nadie…Lulu-chan, ¿Estás llorando?

—¡Tonto! ¡Eres un grandísimo tonto!- le di varios zapes sin dejar de llorar- ¡¿Cómo está eso de que no le haces falta a nadie?! ¡Eres alguien muy especial para todos nosotros! ¡Para todos! ¡Eres un hermano para Suzaku! ¡Para mí lo eres y hasta para Clovis! ¡Eres una persona muy especial para cada uno de todos nosotros! ¡Hasta para V.V oji-san! ¡Tú eres el hijo fastidioso, molesto, holgazán, y que le hace las bromas más pesadas del mundo, que siempre quiso tener!

Después de mi llanto "histérico" y del montón de cosas que le lancé a Gino por sus auto flagelaciones psicológicas, ambos estábamos sentados ya más calmados y relajados.

—Escúchame Gino: sé que has tenido una vida difícil, el perder a tu papa cuando eras muy pequeño no es algo de lo que uno pueda olvidarse plenamente. Tu papa lo era todo para ti y sé que donde quiera que él esté, está cuidándote y viéndote siempre. Tal vez aunque no lo veas, ni lo sientas, él está contigo. Tienes que ser feliz por él, lo harías muy feliz y honrarías su memoria si tú te dedicas a ser muy feliz. Él puede estar tranquilo: tienes a una familia que te ama y te valora muchísimo.

—¡Gracias Lulu-chan! TuT Gino se me lanzó a abrazarme con algo de fuerzas llenándome de lágrimas y creo que hasta mocos. Pero eso era lo irrelevante: la verdad que el pasado de Gino era algo doloroso y muy triste también, además de ir pensando en algo más para recompensar ese vacío por la pérdida de su papa. De repente, él bebe comenzó a patearme de manera más intensa.

—Hasta mi hijo me apoya, Gino.

El aludido de manera temblorosa posó su mano sobre mi abultado vientre y pronto él bebe pateó con más fuerzas todavía, hasta me sofocó.

—Cof, cof, cof, G-Gino, m-me quedé sin aire.

—Oye, bodoque, tranquilo. Vas a dejar a Lulu-chan como saco de boxeo- sus palabras hicieron que las patadas disminuyeran de fuerza- sí, porque lo dejaste sin aire. Parece que juegas futbol ahí dentro.

De ahí Gino comenzó una conversación con mi bebe obteniendo una serie de pataditas distintas en cada pregunta que hacía. Suspiré aliviado al verlo más tranquilo, ¿Sería mi instinto de mama gallina primeriza como me lo dijo Clovis?

—Sabes una cosa, bebe, cuando salgas de ahí te voy a cuidar mucho: yo te malcriaré y te llevaré por el "buen camino del mal". Le haremos muchas bromas a V.V-chan, le sacaremos canas verdes a Suzu-chan, fastidiaremos al sensei, pilotearemos enormes Knightmare Frames, bueno yo lo haré en mi Tristán, le llevaremos también serenatas a Lulu-chan cuando sea su cumpleaños, acamparemos en el bosque, te enseñaré todo sobre los Knights, pero sin duda estaré contigo siempre. – De repente Gino se quedó callado mientras pasaba su mano repetidas veces por mi vientre- Oye, Lulu-chan, hay una bolita rugosa debajo de mi mano.

—¿Bolita rugosa?- musité confuso y más recuperado de las pataditas efusivas del bebe- Creo que ya sé que puede ser.

Desabotoné los botones de la bata de seda que me había dado Cornelia nee y me descubrí el vientre en esa zona que mencionaba Gino. Sonreí al saber porque era eso y al ver a Gino este estaba llorando: se trataba de la manita del bebe, la cual presionaba la piel de mi vientre calcándose en ella.

—Él también te dice que estará contigo siempre, Gino.

Gino se secó las lágrimas con su manga y después puso dos de sus dedos en la pequeña manita.

—Prometo no fallarte nunca, bebe, es una promesa.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció el cap? ¿Les está gustando la sección de los omakes? Si desean algún omake en especial de alguna pareja del fic pídanlo en sus comentarios. Los espero ansiosos. **

**En el próximo capítulo el querido Lelouch les pone un interesante trato a nuestros prisioneros además de que estará el desenlace de la ejecución. No se lo pierdan y nos leeremos próximamente el sábado en la loca familia de mi novio. **

**Próximo cap: Un trato extraño: el ultimátum antes del amanecer.**


	5. El ultimatúm antes del amanecer

Hola hola mis queridas lectoras

Mil gracias a mis dos confiables y fieles lectoras de este fic se les quiere un monton

Les dedico con todo mi amor y cariño el cap a Sasunaru Lover yaoii y pao20

Las amooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Les dejo el cap

A leer!

* * *

Un trato extraño: el ultimátum antes del amanecer

* * *

Me vi un poco tenso por la orden que había dado pero realmente no tenía tiempo: debía hacerlo antes de que fuera muy tarde. Le pedí a V.V oji-san que me trajera una bata un poco más grande y con ayuda de Haruki, después de que dejé acomodado y con más mantas a Yusei en mi cama, me fui a sentar a mi sofá reclinable.

—To-chan, ¿Estás realmente seguro de lo que sea que estés planeando hacer?

—Por supuesto, Haruki, estoy realmente convencido.

Mis hijos aún estaban un poco renuentes porque había mandado traer a los prisioneros directamente a mis aposentos para que pudiera interrogarles personalmente. En especial los trillizos, Kazumi y Haruki.

—Aún no sé si sea buena idea, to-chan, no lo sé.- Sorato se sentó a mi lado luciendo un poco nervioso- no quiero que te vuelvan a dañar. Ni a ti ni a mi hermanito.

—Descuida, cielo, estaré bien.

—Por si las dudas yo estoy armado- gruñó Kazumi haciendo alusión de sacar sus espadas haciendo que a todos nos saliera una gotita en la cabeza.

—Vaya que nii-chan está preparado para todo- rió Ryunosuke sentándose en uno de los sofás que estaban cerca de donde yo estaba.

—Eso lo dices porque a ti se te olvidaron tus armas- le riñó Ryuta cruzándose de brazos y haciendo que Ryuryu se pusiera molesto.

—Ya cállense, y ni se les ocurra pelear.

—V.V-san, quédate conmigo- Takuto se le lanzó al mencionado con certeza y haciendo que este cayera por el poco equilibrio y por el peso de mi hijo. Reí por la escena ya que V.V-san no se lo podía quitar de encima y mi hijo es muy terco e insistente.

—¡Para ya, mocoso! ¡Deja de acosarme!

—Lelouch nii, que bueno verte despierto.

Entró Ryu y pronto corrió a abrazarme luciendo más tranquilo y aliviado. Vi de reojo a Haruki sonreir de manera fresca y alegre y eso solo lo hace cuando ve a Ryu.

—To-chan, to-chan, ayuda a onii-chan, ayuda a onii-chan- Kyoka me miró con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas y dando saltitos en su petición.

—Haré todo lo posible, mi motita, no te preocupes.

Se escucharon leves golpes en la puerta lo cual me anunciaba que ya estaban aquí. Mis hijos mayores de inmediato me rodearon a una distancia prudente y solo atiné a tomar la mano de Kyoka. Bien, que inicie esto.

—Adelante.

Musité lo suficientemente claro para que se escuchara mi voz y pronto la puerta se abrió revelando a Kallen-san, a Anya-san y a C.C las cuales traían a los prisioneros con sus respectivas esposas en sus manos y también tenían cadenas en los tobillos, además de que venían con un semblante tenso, nervioso y por demás de susto.

—¡Onii-chan! ¡Onii-chan!

Kyoka salió disparado antes de que yo o mis hijos pudiésemos detenerle, y luego mi motita se abrazó a las piernas del pequeño Rollo y del pequeño Akito. Aunque por otra parte hubo reacciones diversas: Haruki y mis demás hijos varones fulminaron con la mirada a los recién llegados; aunque bueno, Kazumi temblaba mientras maldecía con sus ojos a uno de ellos en especial. Esto parecía pronto un campo de batalla.

—Basta, ya. No voy a permitir este tipo de comportamiento hostil en mi presencia- todos dejaron de comportarse de esa manera- Así que se calman ya.

—Ya escucharon, se calman o los calmo- habló V.V-san sin poderse soltar del férreo agarre de Takuto- y me refiero también a ustedes, mis mocosos nietos.

—Muy bien, los mandé llamar porque quiero tratar un asunto con ustedes cinco- los cinco mencionados me tomaron la palabra al lucir confusos y extrañados- Tomen asiento y quiero que me respondan una pregunta: ¿Por qué atacaron el palacio Kururugi? ¿Por qué buscan el Geass?

—Únicamente queremos usar el Geass para nuestros propios propósitos- el que me contestó fue Andrea, el emperador- cada uno de nosotros tiene un motivo especial para conseguir el Geass.

—Pero tres de ustedes ya tienen un Geass- eso les tomó por sorpresa, en especial a cierto castaño y cierto par peliazul- y por lo que veo, lo que más bien planean es usar la legendaria conexión Ragnarok.

— ¿La conexión de qué?- musitó Ryunosuke confuso al igual que sus hermanos, pude ver a Kyoka tratando de quitarles las esposas a los dos pequeños prisioneros.

—La conexión Ragnarok es digamos un pasaje especial para acceder al mundo de los dioses: es la fuente de origen del Geass.- quien respondió fue C.C la cual se sentó en el sofá donde yo estaba- pero no cualquiera puede abrirla.

—Las únicas personas que pueden abrir la conexión Ragnarok somos C.C, Lelouch y yo- musitó V.V-san echando humitos y a la vez comiéndose unos dulces y pastelillos- La conexión Ragnarok es tan poderosa que quien la use tiene el poder de dominar el universo. Así que ese era el maldito plan de Mao, pues lamentablemente, lo único que se ganó fue un pase gratis al infierno del Geass donde sufrirá y no puede morir.

— ¿Y su plan era secuestrarme para que abriera la conexión Ragnarok? Pues eso sería algo imposible- suspiré cogiendo una galleta y masticándola levemente- No puedo abrir la conexión Ragnarok, mi embarazo me lo impide. – les miré de manera fija y parándome en ese instante- pero lo que veo ahora, es que fueron engañados por Mao.

—¿A qué se refiere, your majesty?- musitó Shin dirigiendo su vista hacia la figura durmiente de Yusei.

—La conexión Ragnarok no solo requiere de tener al portador del Code para abrirla, en ese caso seriamos los tres mencionados anteriormente, sino que requiere de algo más: requiere de sacrificios humanos. Mao únicamente les engañó para poder lograr sus objetivos. Es obvio que los usaría como tributo para abrir la conexión.

—Pero esto ya no tiene mucho que ver aquí- musitó el glotón espíritu comiendo y atiborrándose de tartas y galletas- digamos que están en el hoyo, literalmente, y a punto de despedirse de este mundo. Están acusados de intento de secuestro, terrorismo, y además de intento de homicidio en contra de la familia imperial, y eso es castigado con la muerte bajo la guillotina o bajo las armas.

Los aludidos se pusieron algo tensos, aunque me dolieron mucho las expresiones de los dos más pequeños. Fueron engañados por un cobarde para luego de usarlos, desecharlos como si no valieran nada.

—Los traje aquí con un propósito en especial: he decidido concederles indulgencia y otorgarles el perdón.

Ellos se miraron más confusos aun y por demás extrañados sin saber que decir o hacer. Mis hijos fueron los primeros en querer respingar pero V.V oji-san se encargó de calmarlos.

—Si bien se escucha extraño, tengo motivos válidos que me hacen tomar esta decisión: Rollo-kun y Akito-kun ayudaron a mi pequeño Kyoka, le protegieron de Mao a sabiendas de que estaban traicionándole con esto, y Shin-kun salvó a Yusei además de que le mantuvo con vida hasta que fue necesario. Además de que Xing-ke-kun planeaba escaparse y ponerme a salvo de Mao. Pero desconozco los planes tuyos, Andrea, y como tal he decidido hacerte una propuesta.

—Ya decía que el perdón no salía gratis- musitó el aludido al momento en que el glotón espíritu le dio un zape.

—Esto no es Disney, mocoso, aquí nada es gratis ni color de rosa.

—No, Andrea, esto no es gratis: digamos que he puesto atención especial en ustedes.- me crucé de brazos al momento de acentuar mi expresión- Mi propuesta es la siguiente: únanse a mí, sírvanme a mí y les anularé la sentencia.

Los mencionados se quedaron estáticos por la propuesta y mis hijos no se quedaron callados.

— ¡To-chan! ¡No puedes hacer esto! ¡Me niego rotundamente!- bramó Kazumi con los ojos llenos de rabia- ¡No puedes salvar a estos invasores!

— ¡Kazu nii tiene razón! ¡No puedes hacerlo!- le siguió Ryunosuke parándose al lado de su hermano. Vi que Haruki iba a intervenir pero Ryu fue más astuto y le tapó la boca.

—¡Se callan los dos! ¡No discutan las órdenes de su emperador!

El bramido de V.V oji-san fue los suficientemente fuerte para mantener a raya a mis dos rabiosos hijos.

—¿Servir al imperio de la rosa de Britania, la flor de la discordia?- musitó Andrea entre dientes y luciendo molesto- Es una propuesta que me temo debemos rechazar, me niego a que sirvamos al imperio enemigo.

—Lamento tu respuesta, Andrea, pero no puedo aceptarla- siseé endureciendo mi expresión mientras hacía amago de levantarme del sofá-Lo que yo quiero lo consigo, no importa a precio de que ni lo que deba utilizar para lograrlo.

— ¿Y cómo planea hacerlo, your majesty?

—Mediante una partida de ajedrez: si yo gano, ustedes me servirán pero si tú ganas, la ejecución procederá- me serví un poco de té y luego Andrea frunció el ceño disgustado.

—No puedo jugar un juego donde me enfrento al rey: su fama le precede en el dominio del ajedrez, Lelouch-Kōtei.

—Oh vaya, no sabía que mi fama era tan grande- fingí leve sorpresa dando un sorbo a mi té- le podría pedir a mi nii-san Schneizel, el cual es la única persona en derrotarme, que te ayudara pero este únicamente querría matarte por lastimar a su esposo y a sus hijos. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo: te dejaré elegir otro.

—Está bien, your majesty, elijo en una partida de póker: la mano mas grande gana.

—Está bien: que así sea. Anya-san, trae la baraja.

Me levanté y me fui hacia la meza que estaba en mi alcoba seguida de mis acompañantes y los prisioneros donde ocuparon pronto los asientos designados. Anya-san pronto ingresó con un juego de baraja nuevo el cual abrió y barajeó rápidamente antes de extenderlo en el centro de la meza. Después Kallen procedió a hacer la repartición de cartas y puso las demás en forma de pila en el centro.

—¿Por qué hace esto, Lelouch-Kōtei?- quien me preguntó fue Xing-ke luciendo confuso y siendo fulminado rápidamente por Kazumi.

—Tengo mis motivos, además de que en todo esto lograron hacer algo bueno- tiré una de mis cartas para tomar otra.

—Le veo titubear, your majesty, se nota que en su vida ha jugado una partida de póker- rio Andrea tomando dos cartas y a su vez desechando el mismo número de su mano.

—¡Ja! No eres muy observador entonces. Mas tu eres quien está titubeando.

Estuvimos así por un par de minutos, esos instantes cada uno de los presentes hacia apuestas diciendo quien ganaría en base a sus conocimientos de nuestras respectivas personas. Pronto Andrea rio de manera victoriosa al momento de mostrar su mano más alta de cartas.

—Par de reyes y par de reinas, supere eso your majesty.

—Bueno, Andrea, eres un jugador con talento pero te jodes- su cara de indignación no tenía precio alguno- le haré honor a mi mote: una flor imperial xD.

Kyoka comenzó a chillar emocionado abrazando y a la vez tirando a los dos donceles prisioneros llenándolos de besos, mis demás hijos lucían algo serios pero un poco más convencidos acerca de mis decisiones. Andrea no estaba tan satisfecho y yo ya celebraba en mi interior.

—Lelouch-sama, Suzaku-san viene para acá con sus hermanos, Gino y con Toudou-san- el llamado de Kallen-san, la cual tenia puesto el intercomunicador, me alertó de inmediato.

—Kallen-san, Anya-san, Cecile-san: lleven a los prisioneros de vuelta a sus celdas. Debo hablar con mi esposo para aclarar este asunto.

Las tres se llevaron a los prisioneros por la parte trasera de mi habitación justo antes de que Suzaku entrara en compañía de Clovis, Schneizel, Gino y Toudou-san.

—Lelouch, ¿Qué haces levantado, amor? Debes estar en reposo- Suzaku avanzó rápidamente hacia mí y me llevó en brazos hasta mi cama dejándome al lado de mi durmiente manzanita- ¿Cómo está Yusei?

—No hay cambios, sigue durmiendo- suspiré acomodando a mi pelirrojo bebe entre mis brazos- Me levanté porque quería estirar mis piernas. Suzaku, ¿Por qué no fui avisado con respecto a la sentencia de los prisioneros? Soy emperador también y debo, no, exijo ser tomado en cuenta para ello.

—No quería alterarte más, mi amor, además de que es el castigo que se merecen- su mirada se achicó y se endureció- ¿Cómo supiste lo de la sentencia?

—Tengo mis mañas, Suzaku, y déjame decirte que he decidido concederles el indulto.

—¡¿Qué demonios?! ¡¿Acaso has perdido el juicio, Lelouch?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡Trataron de secuestrarte, hirieron a Yusei, a Kanon-san y a sus hijos!- bramó Suzaku agitando los brazos pero solo bastó una de mis miradas para que se callara y se sentara.

—Te callas y no me levantas la voz enfrente de mis hijos- le siseé muy enfadado- No he perdido el juicio, Suzaku, y lo hago porque tengo válidos motivos. Además, es mejor tenerlos como aliados que como enemigos.

—Eso se debe a que C.C y yo tuvimos una visión, Suzaku-kun- intervino V.V oji-san dando más validez a mis palabras.

—La visión es verdadera: los prisioneros tienen un importante papel en nuestro futuro- C.C abrazó a Kyoka mientras este le contaba algo en secreto.

—De acuerdo: los pondré a prueba y a la mínima señal de traición los mataré- suspiró Suzaku sentándose a mi lado y acariciando mi vientre y con la otra mano acariciando los cabellos de Yusei.

—¿Está seguro, Lelouch-sama? ¿No representan mayor peligro?

—Estoy seguro, Toudou-san, además ellos me deben muchas explicaciones- miré a mi hermano mayor presente el cual estaba muy apagado- Schneizel nii, ¿Cómo están Kanon-san y mis sobrinos?

—Están mejor Lulu- suspiró Schneizel sentándose en un sofá- Kanon, Leathan y Evanthie deben descansar. Kanon por nuestro bebe, cielos, me sorprendió mucho por el embarazo.

Lo bueno que ahora todo estaba resuelto, debía interceder porque ahora el destino estaba a nuestro favor.

* * *

Por la mañana me levanté muy temprano y sin despertar a Suzaku. Salí de mi cama y me coloqué un albornoz para abrigarme un poco más; después puse una manta extra en mi pequeña manzanita, a la cual pusimos en una camita junto a la nuestra, y luego le di beso en la frente. Salí sin hacer ruido y topándome con V.V oji-san y compañía, refiriéndome a los caballeros de Suzaku y a mis hijos.

—Vamos pequeño.

Todos caminamos hacia las celdas del palacio donde estaban los prisioneros. Vi a los más pequeños, refiriéndome a Akito-kun y a Rollo-kun durmiendo recargados en Shin-kun mientras este estaba pegado a la pared; Andrea y Xing-ke estaban con sus espaldas recargadas entre si roncando levemente. Me dio pena despertarles pero a mi pequeño Kyoka no el cual ya quería que sacáramos a los más pequeños.

—Pst, Pst, onii-chan, onii-chan, despierten.

Kyoka se acercó a los barrotes y comenzó a hacer ruido con una cuchara que había por ahí. Eso despertó a los mas pequeños los cuales se sorprendieron de ver a mi bebe ahí.

—Kyoka-sama.

Ambos chicos se acercaron a los barrotes con un brillo especial en sus miradas pero se vieron detenidos ya que tenían cadenas enormes en sus tobillos.

—He venido a concretar mi fallo, libérenlos.

Le indique a Gino y a Kallen para que abrieran las puertas, luego de que los demás prisioneros despertaran, y luego me adentré en las celdas. Entre Anya, Kallen, Cecile-san y Gino retiraron las cadenas y demás ataduras de los prisioneros y luego V.V oji-san les puso unos sellos de Geass a todos.

—Por si se les ocurre escapar, mocosos. No podrán salir de la ciudad ni un solo kilómetro o morirán.

—Les tengo una tarea especial a los cinco. Pero primero necesito que se arreglen y desayunen. Gino, Haruki, Toudou-san y Takuto- los mencionados se posaron a mi lado esperando ordenes- se van a encargar de Shin-kun, Xing-ke-kun y Andrea-san. Mientras que nosotros- hice énfasis en las mujeres y donceles presentes- nos encargamos de akito-kun y Rollo-kun. Ryunosuke, Ryuta y Ryuryu: ustedes se encargan de entretener a su padre y de llevarle a la sala de tronos en dos horas.

* * *

—Muy bien Lelouch, ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Suspiré mientras miraba a Suzaku el cual permanecía entre tenso y ansioso por mi respuesta. Los cinco chicos estaban ya vestidos, comidos y arreglados-los donceles con túnicas y los varones con trajes de Knights-; mis hijos estaban ahí con excepción de Yusei y todos los demás.

—Tengo un asunto que plantearte, a ti y a todos los demás.

Me senté en el trono acariciando mi vientre en donde mi bebe se movía gustoso; Kyoka se sentó en mis piernas y recargó su cabecita en mi vientre hablando con su hermanito y llenándole de besos.

—Dinos, Lelouch, ¿De qué se trata todo esto?

—Suzaku, hijos, y demás presentes: he tomado la siguiente decisión y se acatará sin peros ni protestas- mi sonrisa se ensanchó más cuando V.V oji-san y yo cruzamos nuestras miradas- Mi decisión es esta: tomo a Rollo-kun y a Akito-kun bajo mi protección poniéndoles a Ryuta y a Ryunosuke como sus respectivos Knights; y decidí que Xing-ke-kun, Shin-kun y Andrea-kun sean los Knights oficiales de Kazumi, Yusei y Kyoka.

—¡¿QUUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

* * *

OMAKE dedicado a pao20 que me pidió este omake :D

Surge el geass maldito

El viento soplaba de manera fuerte y me abracé a mi mismo sintiendo algo de frio a pesar de que estuviera la estación de verano en pleno apogeo. Suspiré sonoramente mientras cerraba mis ojos.

—¡Lulu-chan! ¡Lulu-chan! ¡¿Qué haces fuera de la cama?! ¡Deberías estar descansando!

Pronto vi a Gino correr un poco histérico y agitando cómicamente sus brazos: la razón de esto era de que yo ya estaba en las últimas semanas de mi segundo embarazo. Suzaku y yo nos aseguramos perfectamente de estar esperando un solo bebe y no dos para no andar con sorpresas.

—Tranquilo, Gino, solo quería tomar un poco de aire fresco.

—¡Si te pasa algo, Suzu-chan nos castra a Clovis y a mí!

Suzaku había tenido que salir a Kioto por una reunión con unos embajadores junto a toda la comitiva; las chicas se llevaron a mis mellizos de compras para entretenerlos mientras yo era cuidado por Gino y por Clovis.

—Ustedes exageran mucho. Se pasan en serio.

—No es eso, Lulu-chan, nos preocupamos por ti y por el bebe.

—Gino…

—¡Gino! ¡Toma a Lulu y corre hacia el palacio!- vimos a Clovis llegar a los jardines todo agitado y espantado- ¡Hay tropas enemigas dirigiéndose hacia aca!

Gino no perdió tiempo y me tomó en brazos llevándome hacia el interior del palacio hasta llegar a mis aposentos donde me deposito en la cama. Clovis procedió a avisarle a los demás de lo sucedido mientras yo trataba de calmarme porque me estaba poniendo muy tenso.

—Suzaku y los demás ya vienen, las chicas han resguardado bien a los bebes y ya estamos interceptando la invasión- Clovis hablaba de manera tensa y atropellada pero yo me senté de golpe alarmando a los dos- Lulu, tranquilo, estarás bien.

—Kazumi ya viene, se me ha roto la fuente.

—¡¿QUEEEE?!

Ambos hombres se miraron luciendo muy aterrados y más cuando una contracción tremenda me dobló haciéndome gritar. Clovis y Gino se pusieron a gritar tonterías y a correr como locos en la alcoba hasta que les lancé un par de almohadas y un florero.

—Cálmense los dos y escúchenme con atención- les hablé de manera tensa por las contracciones- Traigan agua caliente de las llaves del baño, toallas limpias, la maleta del bebe que está en el mueble trasero, unas tijeras y pinzas esterilizadas. Me van a ayudar a traer a mi bebe al mundo.

—Lulu-chan, yo no sé nada de partos ¡Ni siquiera se cambiar un pañal!- jalé a Clovis para dirigirle una mirada marca muerte.

—Tú me sostienes y Gino recibe al bebe.

Me ayudaron a cambiarme y pronto estuve en mi cama con las piernas abiertas y Gino entre ellas todo rojo mientras que Clovis me sostenía y revisaba mis signos constantemente.

—Suzu-chan va a matarme.

—Cállate Gino, y no es el momento- gruñí sintiendo otra contracción y pujando a la vez- ¿Le avisaron del parto a Suzaku?

—Yo, Suzu-chan viene hecho una fiera. ¡Y más cuando le dije que yo estaba recibiendo al bebe!

—¡DEJATE DE ESAS ESTUPIDECES GINO!-bramé retorciéndome por las contracciones y apretando la mano de Clovis.

—¡Lulu-chan! ¡Mi mano!

—¡A LA MIERDA TU $"#%$ MANO! ¡TE CALLAS Y TE AGUANTAS "#!$"$#%! ¡O SI NO USARÉ MI GEASS EN TI PARA TRANSFORMARTE EN CERDITO Y USARTE COMO ALIMENTO PARA LOS GUARDIANES DE MIS HIJOS!

—¡Ya viene la cabecita! ¡Ya le salió medio cuerpecito!

—¡AGARRA A MI HIJO, IDIOTA! ¡SI LO SUELTAS TE MANDO AL INFIERNO DE GEASS O TE ENCIERRO EN LAS CELDAS DEL PALACIO SIN DEJARTE VER A SORATO HASTA QUE ESTES TAN VIEJO COMO UN FOSIL!

—¡Todo menos eso! ¡Prefiero ser torturado eternamente por V.V-chan pero no me alejes de Sorato!

—¡ENTONCES SACA A MI HIJO, IMBECIL!

Después de mucho despotricar, maldecir y gritarles, nació mi bebe: estaba tan grande pero yo lo veía tan pequeñito. Gino le cortó y pinzó el cordón y lo limpio de manera improvisada antes de entregármelo en una manta. Mi bebe lloraba quedamente hasta sollozar en cuanto llegó a mis brazos.

—Es muy bonito, Lulu-chan- sonrió Clovis sobando su amoratada mano.

—Pero mi Sorato-chan es más lindo- Gino rió dejándose caer en el suelo ya más tranquilo. Iba a replicarle cuando la puerta de la habitación fue echada abajo y por ella entraron un sequito de desconocidos soldados.

—Vaya, vaya, conque aquí estaban el emperador consorte y sus perros guardianes. Felicidades, su majestad, por haber dado a luz al tercer bastardo imperial- me puse rabioso por las palabras de ese tipo- Lastima que tengamos que deshacernos del mocoso, que pena que no pudo disfrutar un una hora de vida.

Apreté mas a mi hijo contra mi pecho tratando de protegerlo mientras Gino y Clovis se ponían delante mio para escudarme. Pero de la nada, apareció Suzaku junto a los demás armados y con un genio de los mil demonios.

—¿Estás bien, Lelouch?

—Estamos bien, Suzaku.

—Lo siento, emperador, pero no puedo permitir que la sangre real se pudra por la sangre britannian.

El tipo arremetió contra Suzaku y este lo esquivo bloqueándolo en el acto. De la nada, lo juro, en la mirada asesina de Suzaku nació un Geass diferente. Agarró al pobre tipo y luego observé aterrado como todos los demás la manera en como Suzaku asesinaba a los demás soldados sin siquiera sacar ninguna arma. Luego Suzaku cayó dormido inesperadamente ante lo cual Toudou-san y Schneizel lo subieron a la cama y los demás varones se encargaban de llevarse los despojos humanos para quemarles.

* * *

—¿Qué diablos fue eso?

Masculló Cornelia sintiendo escalofríos recordando la escena y abrazando a una aterrada Euphy y a una tensa Nunnally. Gino sostenía a Sorato, después de bañarse y cambiarse, y Ryu cuidaba de un inquieto Haruki. Los demás estaban asustados y tensos mirando a un agotado todavía Suzaku el cual cargaba a Kazumi.

—Eso fue un Geass nuevo, en respuesta a la unión de Suzaku y Lelouch.

—¿Y eso porque C.C-san?- cuestionó Suzaku aturdido y dándome un beso.

—Lelouch pasó un Code a Suzaku-kun cuando unieron sus almas el dia de su boda: ese Code evolucionó en un Geass de activación externa- V.V oji-san explicó comiendo unos bollos y mirando al mencionado de manera tensa y rara- Suzaku-kun, ese Geass te permite robar las almas y drenar la vida de las personas. Usa tu poder con discreción y con sabiduría, es uno de los Geass más poderosos.

Desde esa noche Suzaku fue conocido como el Knight of Zero, el caballero de la muerte.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden dejarme un comentario porfa o no hay conty. Jejeje.

Nos leeremos el fin de semana.

En el próximo cap las repercusiones de las desiciones de Lelouch además de las convivencias de nuestros lindos principitos con sus nuevos caballeros desde el punto de vista de Suzaku. ¡No se lo pierdan!

Próximo cap: **_Los Knights y los príncipes imperiales_**


	6. Los knights y los principes imperiales

Hola hola

jejejjejejejeje me siento media depre porque casi no he tenido reviews TwT

donde estan mis fans?!

muchas gracias a quienes me leen TuT y espero que las demas vuelvan

a Sasunaru Lover yaoii y a pao20

gracias chikas

Les dejo el cap disfrutenlo

* * *

**Los Knights y los príncipes imperiales**

* * *

De verdad que no era cierto, no podía simplemente creerlo. Miré a Lelouch como si se le hubiese zafado un tornillo pensando que hasta era un maldito sueño. Pero no, no era cierto. Lelouch estaba tranquilamente sentado y sin decir ni pio, aunque su mirada me auguraba otra cosa.

—Lelouch, amorcito: ¿No crees que estas exagerando?- mi rostro estaba lleno de tics y mi mano temblaba con intenciones de tomar mi sable y arremeter en contra del primer idiota que tenía enfrente, entiéndase por Andrea Farnese, mientras este se hacía para atrás en cortos pasos alejándose de mí.

—Claro que no exagero, esa es mi decisión y tu ni nadie me harán cambiar de idea.

**—¡PUES YO ME NIEGO!**

Esos gritos eran tanto de mis hijos como de los recién perdonados prisioneros: de mis hijos quienes respingaron fueron Kazumi- obviamente- y Ryuta mientras de los otros fueron Andrea y Akito-kun si no me equivoco.

—Con todo el debido respeto, your majesty, me niego a tener un Knight- el pequeño peliazul gruñó de manera amable aparte de causar molestia en Ryunosuke- no lo necesito, yo solito puedo defenderme.

La actitud del chico me hizo tener recuerdos y unos leves escalofríos: por todos los cielos ¡Era como tener a un Kazumi más pequeño! ¡Parecía su hermano perdido!

— ¡Yo por mi parte me niego a ser el Knight de un enano!- mis pelos se erizaron al escuchar las palabras enfadadas de Andrea y sin contenerme me le lancé tirándolo y poniendo mi sable en su garganta.

—¿Te atreves a llamar enano a mi precioso Kyoka, infeliz? ¿A mi hermosa motita rosada? Déjame decirte, gusano, que yo no estoy para nada feliz con que tu vayas a cuidar a mi pequeño- gruñí mirándolo con rabia- Para mí que eres un maldito pedófilo.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¡No exageres Suzaku!- Lelouch bajó del trono con Kyoka de su mano- no es un pedófilo, y si se atreve a hacerle algo a mi motita: se la corto.

—Me encanta tu sutileza amor- sonreí malignamente por las palabras de Lelouch: dejaron a Andrea más helado que un iceberg. Lelouch iba a presentar a Kyoka con su nuevo caballero pero este se fue de paso y se abalanzó sobre Akito-kun y Rollo-kun tirándolos al suelo.

—¡Yo quiero a onii-chan!

—No puedes, bebe, tu caballero tiene que ser un varón- le replicó Lelouch dulcemente pero al parecer mi nene estaba necio. Kyoka miró a dos de los trillizos poniendo su mejor arma conocida: los ojitos del gatito de Shrek y su boquita en forma de botón.

—Ryuta, Ryunosuke, ¿Me dan a Rollo onii-chan y a Akito onii-chan?

—¡Si!/¡No!- el primero afirmó y el segundo negó. Aunque Kyoka se levantó y les dio un pisotón a cada uno.

—¡¿Por qué nos pisas?!- Ryuta fue el primero en reclamarle y de paso recibió otro pisotón.

—No mires feo a onii-chan, Ryuta nii, si no lo quieres dámelo.

Kyoka tenía mucha razón: desde que el pequeño Rollo ingresó a la habitación Ryuta lo miraba con mucho odio y rabia.

—Pues yo me niego a proteger a un invasor- gruñó de nuevo haciendo que el pequeño Rollo tuviera una mirada de tristeza y de nuevo Kyoka lo pisó y de paso lo mordió.

—¡YO NO QUIERO TENER UN KNIGHT! ¡ME NIEGO! ¡NO QUIERO Y NO ES UN NO!

Rayos, me había olvidado de Kazumi. Tendría dolor de cabeza más tarde.

—Yo tampoco quiero, no quiero servir a quien me derrotó- gruñó el otro y ahí fue donde una nueva guerra, con todos ya incluidos, de palabras fuertes, altibajos y hasta mordidas y pisotones- esto por parte de mi motita rosada hacia Ryuta-. Lelouch, ya harto, solo le bastó activar el geass en uno de sus ojos para que de la nada salieran ramas y amarraran a los del conflicto. A excepción de Kyoka, al cual le tuve que sostener de un pie y en el aire ya que parecía gremlin furioso.

—Ya basta, estoy harto: se callan o los mandaré a hacer labores a las minas de geodas del imperio- nadie dijo nada, ni pio ni un silbido- Esa es mi decisión y no puede ser cambiada. Si se atreven a desobedecerme, los castigaré duramente. Ahora mismo se retiran a sus habitaciones: Anya, Kallen, Cecile-san y Lloyd; guíen a los nuevos a sus nuevas alcobas y los espero horas más tarde en el comedor.

En segundos, medio mundo comenzó a desaparecer y me quedé con Kyoka y con Shin-kun al cual Lelouch paró al verle marcharse.

—Shin y Kyoka, vengan hacía mí: les tengo un par de encargos- ambos mencionados se pusieron delante de Lelouch- Kyoka, mi motita, tengo una misión especial para ti: ve con tus dos onii-chan y los vigilas. Si ves que Ryuta o alguien más les hace una mala cara, tienes mi absoluto permiso para pisarles y morderles.

—¡Entendido oto-chan!

—Shin-kun, acompáñame a mis aposentos: necesito darte instrucciones previas sobre el cuidado y protección de Yusei. Suzaku, no vengas y vigila a los demás.

Mi Lelouch se marchó con el mencionado a rastras mientras yo me perdía por los largos pasillos para ver en que podía entretenerme. Muy bien, ¿Qué hago? Escuché unos murmullos provenir de una de las habitaciones y curiosamente era la de Haruki, mi primogénito. No me resistí dos veces y entré a su habitación donde le vi dando vueltas con un ramo de tulipanes.

—Haruki, ¿Qué te pasa?- le miré y este aventó las flores lejos dándole sin querer a su león el cual rugió molesto.

—T-To-chan, l-lo q-que sucede e-es que- mi pobre hijo estaba muy rojo mientras tartamudeaba sin poder decirme nada.

—Las flores eran para Ryu-chan, lo sé porque los tulipanes son sus favoritos y porque lo he notado- Haruki me miró más rojo que el cabello de mi manzanita- Haruki, hijo, sé que en este momento me has de preguntar la razón de la cual no te he puesto peros con respecto a tu interés en él pero al contrario: yo te apoyaré.

—Pensé que me pondrías peros porque Ryu-sempai es cinco años mayor que yo.

—Hijo, lo supe desde que eras un bebe: y también Lelouch lo sabe- sus ojos se abrieron como platos-el hecho es que te apoyaremos y yo en especial te ayudaré: tú eres el hombre ideal para mi hijo adoptivo xD.

—¿Qué harás con respecto a la decisión de to-chan?

—Nada, hijo, sus decisiones son absolutas e irrefutables: si lo contradigo o me le pongo al brinco, es capaz de mandarme a dormir al sofá, torturarme con el Geass y peor aun, dejarme en abstinencia para siempre.

—To-chan da mucho miedo.

—Y más ahora que espera a tu hermanito, cuando está así da más miedo que V.V-san en sus días negros. Un consejo: nunca, pero nunca contradigas a un doncel, y más cuando está preñado. Así parecen fieras sacadas del averno.

* * *

Al día siguiente fui despertado a punta de besos y caricias cortesía de mi flamante marido el cual ya estaba vestido y únicamente yo era el que faltaba para que saliéramos. Extrañamente Lelouch se veía muy sospechoso así que le miré de manera fija pero él se hacia el desentendido acariciando su vientre y hablándole a nuestro bebe.

— ¿Qué estas planeando, Lelouch Kururugi vi Britannia?

—Es una sorpresa, Suzaku, por lo pronto ponte algo que tenemos que hacer nuestras rondas.

¿Rondas? ¿A qué se refería con hacer rondas? No me esperé más y me puse un albornoz negro encima y salimos de nuestra habitación. Íbamos dando unos cuantos pasos cuando vimos a nuestra amada motita rosa en su pijama color azul la cual iba rumbo a una habitación desconocida…ni tan desconocida, era la habitación de su Knight. ¡¿A la habitación de su Knight?! ¡¿De ese malnacido infeliz?!

Lelouch tomó mi mano y ambos fuimos de inmediato ahí, solo que Lelouch iba con una sonrisa muy mala en su cara la cual no auguraba nada, nada bueno. En efecto, Kyoka entró a la habitación y nosotros nos quedamos en la puerta para ver qué pasaba. Vimos a Andrea dormir a pierna suelta con los pelos todos revueltos y sin intenciones de querer despertar. Kyoka se trepó a la cama y hasta que se sostuvo de manera firme comenzó a brincar sobre ella.

—¡YA ES DE DÍA! ¡ARRIBA! ¡LEVANTATE ANDREA-CHAN! ¡NO SEAS FLOJO!

El pobre rubio se levantó de un brinco y se cayó de la cama mirando para todos lados. Kyoka seguía brincando sin parar en la cama y chillando como solo él sabía. Andrea le miró muy mal y antes de que hiciera otra cosa le gruñí haciéndole saber de nuestra presencia.

—Buenos días, Andrea-kun, espero que hayas podido descansar: tienes que arreglarte ya que en media hora se sirve el desayuno- Lelouch le sonreía de manera muy mala haciéndole al mencionado tragar saliva- Así que tienes que arreglarte ya que después del desayuno comienzan tus deberes.

—Y cuidadito con mi preciosa motita: le oigo llorar y te castro.

Lelouch y yo nos marchamos ahora en dirección de la habitación de nuestro primogénito el cual todavía estaba durmiendo con su león usándolo de almohada.

—Haruki, mi vida, ya levántate-Lelouch le movió un poco y mi hijo abrazó más a su león.

—Ryu-sempai, no se vaya con Takemi-sempai: es un maldito pervertido.

Tanto Lelouch y yo nos mordimos los labios, y sobretodo porque el mencionado entró a la habitación de Haruki para decirnos que el desayuno ya estaba servido. El pobre chico se puso rojo hasta las orejas y se ocultó detrás de Lelouch cuando Haruki se empezó a despertar.

—Cariño, no sabía que Takemi-kun era un pervertido- rió Lelouch al mirar que nuestro hijo se puso rojo y después de un tono escarlata ya que notó a Ryu-chan detrás de su madre.

—Qué bueno que me lo dices: vigilaré a ese desgraciado.- mascullé ya que ese mentado hijo de su mala vida visitaba con frecuencia a mi pequeño hijo adoptivo y cada vez que pasaba eso, Haruki andaba de un genio muy especial.

—H-Haruki-kun…

—S-Sempai y-yo n-no s-sabía q-que…

—Iremos por Sorato ahora, les vemos en el comedor.

Lelouch me llevó a rastras hacia la habitación del mencionado ya que debíamos dejar a esa pareja solos a ver si avanzaban. Escuchamos un golpe y no perdimos tiempo en entrar al cuarto de nuestro segundo hijo. Mis ojos casi se salen de sus cuencas al ver lo que estaba pasando: Gino estaba sobre Sorato en el suelo, ambos con sus rostros muy cercas y por demás estaban tan rojos como un par de tomates de temporada.

—¡¿Qué diablos sucede aquí?! ¡¿Gino?! ¡¿Por qué estás encima de mi hijo?!

Bramé rabioso pensando lo peor mientras Lelouch me sostenía y ambos sonrojados se levantaban.

—T-To-san, l-lo que p-pasa e-es q-que…

—S-Suzu-chan, l-lo que sucede es que la lámpara de Sorato reventó y estaba por caerle- señaló a la mencionada la cual emitía humo y había cristales rotos en el suelo- por eso lo aventé.

—Ya, Suzaku, deja de mirarlos así- Lelouch me codeó mientras fulminaba a Gino, no me gustó encontrarlo de esa manera con mi hijo. Aunque haya sido un pequeño incidente.

—Bien, iremos ahora por Takuto. Asegúrense de irse al comedor en cuanto estén listos.

Lelouch y yo fuimos a la habitación de nuestro varon menor y no lo vimos en su cama ya hecha.

—¿Dónde está? ¿Habrá bajado ya al comedor?- murmuré a mi esposo el cual relajaba su ceño y paseaba su mirada por toda la habitación.

—Takuto Kururugi Ti Britannia, baja ahora mismo.

Habló Lelouch de manera fuerte y clara. Fruncí el ceño por ello pero lo comprendí instantes después: ambos vimos al zorro de Takuto el cual gruñía levemente mientras nuestro hijo, en forma de halcón, descendía del marco de las cortinas y volvía a su forma humana.

—Ya voy, to-chan, solo estaba practicando mi Geass un poco.

—Pero es tiempo de desayunar, jovencito, no de que practiques tu Geass.- Lelouch se cruzó de brazos negando con su cabeza- además de que ya es hora de que tendrías que estar listo.

—Lo siento, to-chan, pero de verdad tenía que hacerlo.

—Está bien, Takuto, te esperaremos en el comedor y no tardes- le despeiné de manera suave sus cabellos al igual que Lelouch le daba un beso en su nívea frente.

—Tu y yo hablaremos más tarde, Takuto, hay algo que quiero preguntarte.

Lelouch y yo por fin salimos y fuimos a la habitación de Yusei donde nos esperaba V.V-san. Yusei permanecía dormido con su fiel búho vigilando sus sueños.

—Despertará en breves instantes, su recuperación fue más rápida de lo esperada- nos anunció el pequeño espíritu haciendo que una sonrisa aflorara en nuestras facciones. Ambos nos acercamos a nuestro pequeño pelirrojo el cual ya comenzaba a abrir sus ojitos grises.

—¿T-To-chan? ¿T-To-san?

Lelouch se lanzó a abrazar a nuestra manzanita llorando de manera aliviada. Lelouch fue de los que mas sufrieron al igual que yo por lo sucedido con nuestro hijo. Segundos después me les uní al abrazo.

—Mi vida, ya estás bien. Estas despierto.

—No vuelvas a asustarnos de esta manera, Yusei, no lo hagas más- sollozó mi esposo dándole repetidos besos a Yusei mientras este comenzaba a sollozar- creí que te perdería, mi amor, creí que volvería a perderte.

—Lo que hiciste fue muy valiente, manzanita, pero no quiero que expongas tu vida de esa manera de nuevo- suspiré secando las pocas lágrimas que se me salieron- Deja ahora que los adultos nos encarguemos de ello.

—Yo me encargaré de que aprenda a manejar su Geass, para evitar sucesos como estos- suspiró el pequeño espíritu haciéndose un espacio entre nosotros y abrazando a Yusei- por ahora vayamos a desayunar: tengo mucha hambre y quiero mis bollos.

—Yusei, hay algo que debemos decirte: es respecto a la persona que será tu caballero- Lelouch sonrió mientras yo me ponía enfadado: como odiaba esto- he encontrado al chico perfecto para ello.

Lelouch le hizo señas a V.V-san el cual asintió y se fue revoloteando hacia afuera de la habitación dejándome a mí con un sabor amargo en la boca. Mi manzanita lucia muy confundida mientras Lelouch le ayudaba a ponerse sus lentes. Pronto ingresó V.V-san con Shin-kun, el cual lucía un poco tímido sin dejar su porte serio, y mi manzanita se puso un poco asustada.

—Manzanita, Shin Hyuga será tu caballero. Él es la persona ideal para que esté a cargo de tu protección- mi esposo sonrió apretando con suavidad una de las manitas de Yusei, mi manzanita le hacía honor a su mote mientras Shin-kun permanecía de igual manera serio- ya hemos hablado del protocolo que debes seguir en el cuidado de Yusei, Shin-kun, a partir del baile que se celebrará el próximo sábado tomarás oficialmente ante el imperio tus deberes reales de caballero.

—Entiendo, Lelouch-sama, cumpliré con mis deberes- el aludido se inclinó respetuosa mirando de manera algo intensa a Yusei.

Al sentir tenso y nervioso a mi pequeño decidí llevarle en brazos puesto que aún estaba débil, y porque no pensaba que ese fulano anduviera tan temprano con las manos encima de mí bebe.

Al ir llegando al comedor pasamos por los jardines antes y vimos como nuestros demás hijos estaban haciendo precisamente lo contrario a lo esperado: por principio de cuentas, Kazumi estaba peleándose con katanas de doble filo contra su recién nombrado caballero; Ryunosuke se la pasaba molestando de manera casanova a su nuevo protegido el cual no perdía oportunidad para patearlo y fulminarlo; Ryuta no paraba de fulminar con la mirada a Rollo-kun mientras este se hacía un ovillo en su respectivo lugar en el jardín- Ryuryu le ofrecía unos cuantos dangos para animarlo- y ante ello Kyoka mordía y pisaba a su hermano. Vi a Andrea con una gotita en la cabeza y a mis demás amigos lucir igual. Mi sensei trataba de quitarle a Kyoka a Ryuta siendo ayudado por Kallen y por Lloyd pero era algo imposible.

—Y esto será todos los días- suspiré de manera pesada viendo como nuestras vidas iban a cambiar de ahora en adelante.

—Espero que se comporten en el baile, y no vayan a armar un espectáculo como este- rió Lelouch sonriendo de manera burlona.

De la nada el grito aterrador de mi cuñado Schneizel, más dramático que otra cosa, se escuchó y Lelouch rio atronadoramente junto al pequeño espíritu y C.C-san.

Por las risas de estos últimos tres, mi instinto me decía que nada bueno iba a salir de todo esto.

* * *

**Omake**

* * *

Después de darles las ordenes a los dos mencionados, caminé con Shin-kun hacia el piso de arriba, debía darle una pequeña charla antes de ejecutar mis planes.

—¿Hacía donde nos dirigimos, your majesty?

—Nos dirigimos ahora a mis aposentos, que es el lugar donde descansa a quien servirás- suspiré deteniéndome por una fuerte patada que me dio él bebe dentro de mí- Tienes que conocer y saber todo aquello acerca de mi hijo.

—¿Cuál es el príncipe que debo proteger, Lelouch-kotei?

Ambos llegamos pronto hacia mis aposentos donde lentamente abrí la puerta indicándole que entrara y cerrándola después de que yo ingresara.

—Tu deber es proteger al séptimo príncipe imperial del sacro imperio Japón-Britannian: Yusei Kururugi wi Britannia.

Su mirada se paseó por toda la habitación hasta reparar en mi cama donde Yusei dormitaba profundamente, ajeno a las presencias en torno a él y siendo custodiado por su búho. Me acerqué hasta la cama donde me senté y acaricié los suaves y largos cabellos de mi hijo, me consternaba verle de esta manera. Me percaté de la mirada intensa de Shin hacia Yusei: lo miraba de manera fija y serena, como si le venerara. Le hice señas de que se acercara y al hacerlo el búho se erizó amenazando con atacarlo.

—Deja que se acerque, a partir de ahora el será el caballero de Yusei.

El búho volvió a su antigua posición mirando con desconfianza al peliazul el cual se posó justo a mi lado.

—Quiero que me respondas a una sola pregunta, Shin-kun, y quiero que la respondas con absoluta sinceridad.

—De acuerdo, your majesty.

—¿Por qué salvaste a Yusei? ¿Por qué lo salvaste a sabiendas de que debías matarlo?

Shin-kun se quedó estático por mi pregunta sin saber una respuesta concreta ante ella, su mirada se paseaba en mí y en Yusei. Repetía esta acción muchas veces sin detenerse o como si se concentrara en ello para evitar responderme.

—N-No lo sé, no supe la razón de porque lo hice- suspiró con voz tensa- solo sentí la necesidad de protegerlo. Desde que lo vi lo sentí como una persona muy frágil, indefensa y delicada. Al verlo me hizo recordar a mi ototo, cuando Akito era pequeño era exactamente igual pero debido a la guerra provocada por Mao junto a los rebeldes de la antigua federación china, lo volvieron un ser humano carente y frio con sus emociones, es cruel a todo extraño y agresivo ante toda persona. La vida le ha hecho de esta manera, al igual que reflejó esas mismas emociones en su niñez que ahora refleja Yusei-sama.

—Y no te has equivocado en ninguna de ellas- le miré de manera serena sin dejar de acariciar los cabellos de mi hijo- Shin-kun, Yusei es mi hijo más frágil e indefenso de todos: esto se atribuye a que posee una personalidad muy retraída y tímida. No es muy aceptado y es discriminado por su apariencia ya que no comparte rasgos tanto míos como de Suzaku. Debido a ello es blanco de habladurías duras y crueles por parte de nobles y por parte de personas que le rodean. Esto ha provocado que Yusei le tema a la gente y le de pánico verse rodeado de extraños.

"La otra razón es debido que Yusei heredó mi enfermedad, el asma, tiene una salud muy delicada: no puede realizar ningún tipo de actividad fuerte o fatigante. Pero aun así, heredó el Geass más fuerte de todos. Aún más fuerte que el poder que poseo y por ende, de los poderes de mí demás descendencia.

"Shin-kun, te traje aquí para que escucharas lo que anteriormente dije: las razones por las cuales cuido tanto a mi hijo, en especial a Yusei. Por eso quiero que tú le protejas, porque tú sabes mejor que nadie como es ese sufrimiento, como es ese dolor tan asfixiante y lacerante. Quiero que le protejas, porque no quiero que sufra más. Yusei necesita alguien que esté a su lado, alguien además de nosotros. Él necesita aprender a confiar en los demás, alguien que le enseñe que el mundo no es tan cruel como él lo ve. Yusei necesita de un amigo y tú eres la persona indicada para esa tarea.

Shin-kun se inclinó postrando una rodilla en el piso y tomar una de mis manos y con la otra tomar una de las frías manitas de mi hijo.

—Lelouch-Kōtei: le juro con mi vida que protegeré a costa de lo que sea a Yusei-sama, yo seré su escudo y su espada, le seré fiel y le seguiré por siempre. Jamás me apartaré de su lado, nunca le dejaré solo, no permitiré que nada ni nadie se atreva a hacerle daño, acabaré con sus enemigos, con todo aquel ser que intente lastimarle, no importa quién sea: lo destruiré.

—Que así sea, Shin Hyuga, no me falles: se el Knight perfecto que todo el imperio espera: el Knight y el compañero fiel para mi pequeño Yusei.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el cap? No olviden comentar la historia y nos leemos en la semana.

En el próximo capítulo la presentación oficial de los Knights ante todo el imperio además de que en dicha celebración habrá más sucesos divertidos y demás por parte de los principitos. Además de que se sabrá el motivo por el cual la suegrita maligna gritó y junto a que los nenes ya comienzan a sospechar del pasado de sus padres. ¡No se lo pierdan!

Próximo cap: **_La noche de los Knights_**.


End file.
